Necrópolis
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Randall/OC. Ya no le quedaba nada, solo esperar a morir ya fuera en manos de los humanos o por culpa del CDA. Pero entonces que diferencia había entre una prisión en un mundo al que no pertenecía y otro donde él era tan diferente como la luz de las sombras?/Yaoi/ M-Preg
1. Feria

**Necropolis**

**CAP 1**

**"Feria"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mantenía los ojos cerrados, en el suelo de aquella diminuta y mugrienta jaula.**

**Hacia meses que había tratado de todo, incluso, se había vuelto aún mas violento de lo que acostumbraba tal vez en causa por la locura de saber que la muerte podía a estar a escasos momentos de un golpe o de un hacha mal afilada y cubierta de porquería y oxido, tan maloliente como la prisión que le rodeaba**

**Había sido enviado a aquel sitio tan despreciable para él como lo era para una gran mayoría… para volver a ser tomado por los suyos, juzgado, vigilado hasta que por mayoría decidiesen que ya no podían arriesgarse nuevamente y que harían un mejor favor en regresarlo a aquel sitio de abandono, lejos de la familia que ahora le consideraba una vergüenza, mas que el orgullo que alguna vez dijeron que era**

**Bueno, tal vez no todos. Aún había un pequeño que le consideraba su héroe a pesar de todo y tal vez eso era lo único que en verdad le motivaba a continuar respirando**

**Pero por cuanto tiempo?**

**Cuando le encontraron aquellos humanos había luchado hasta la ultima de sus fuerzas. No importaba que le superaran en numero, que no todos se aterrorizaran de su sola presencia ni que usaran artefactos cada vez mas lacerantes que comenzaban a arrancar sus amadas escamas y que habían terminado por lastimarle de tal forma que ya no podía cubrirse con su camuflaje, continuaba luchando con fiereza y locura.**

**Si… era locura.**

**Jamás había mordido hasta ese momento porque era un acto solamente propio de los animales, pero así mismo se percibía al darse cuenta de que no tenía mas opción que pelear como uno…**

**Sin embargo, aquel gancho que se enterró en su carne y le arrastró al suelo donde fue latigueado y amarrado como una presa…**

**Ya había pasado bastante tiempo, tanto que ya no recordaba los días… meses… años? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta y parecía ya no importar**

**Alguien le arrojó un pútrido alimento y un agua que mas bien parecía sacada de las coladeras de un inodoro**

**Muy apenas levantó los parpados, con expresión orgullosa y asqueada por lo que se suponía debía de mantenerlo viviendo antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y tratar de dormir a pesar de la multitud de pensamientos que parecían turnarse a los gritos para no dejarle tener un momento de paz, ni siquiera en las noches.**

**Volviendo a aquello… era en esas horas de oscuridad cuando mas humanos se reunian a ver cuanta criatura o animal deforme les mostraban en las jaulas donde los aprisonaban con apenas espacio para poder moverse un par de centímetros; se les golpeaba, les hacían ruidos fuerte y si tenían mala suerte les arrastraban al exterior atados con unas enormes cadenas que apenas y les dejaban avanzar.**

**Eran humillados, exhibidos y a veces hasta tocados con aquellas manos indignas, forzados a usar bozales o cabezales con pinchos para evitar que agrediesen a quienes pagaban buenas sumas por verles como fenómenos**

**Los chiquillos que antes gritaban en horror ante su sola memoria, ahora se aprovechaban de su patético estado**

**Viajaban y no sabía a donde**

**No conocía aquel mundo**

**O al menos, no mas allá de las habitaciones**

**Solo una vez había logrado regresar, para ser capturado nuevamente… supuestamente para darle una oportunidad de regenerarse y luego, finalmente condenado por la decisión de quienes mas le odiaban**

**Malditos fueran todos**

**Y él que se creía una escoria maligna!**

**Por lo menos (pensaba con orgullo y algo de frustración) había sobrevivido bastante bien a todo eso. Incluso a los malditos críos que de vez en vez le reconocían como la criatura de sus pesadillas y ahora le arrancaban trozos de piel o le golpeaban en lo que ahora veía como justa venganza, una que él mismo haría de tener la oportunidad seguramente; sería todo lo malvado y demente que fuera, pero hasta él reconocía la maestria del dulce placer de ver a quien te ha herido ahora utilizado como mero juguete y una destrozada figura de lo que alguna vez fue**

**No se los podía recriminar y sentía un sadico orgullo de ver que técnicamente, no estaban equivocados al pensar que aquellos diminutos insectos eran crueles, malvados y peligrosos a su muy peculiar manera, alentados por los padres**

**Dejó salir un suspiro cansino mientras entre dolores y la tensión de cada herida finalmente el agotamiento dejaba que la pesadez del sueño le venciera para después de unas horas, comenzar un diamas de infierno**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Algunos pasos sonaban muy suavemente por entre la paja seca y los desperdicios tirados por el suelo de aquella asquerosa carpa.**

**Cada ciertas pisadas, una mugrienta y apestosa jaula oxidada y severamente descuidada dejaba ver una criatura en espantosas condiciones dignas de el mas pútrido de los basurales.**

**La enorme criatura de gabardina y cuerpo parcialmente en llamas azules sacó un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo colocó sobre la nariz y la boca, para alejar de cierta forma toda la pestilencia producto de las heridas gangrenadas, la sangre corrupta y putrefacta y los gusanos que pululaban a sus anchas en aquel nido de infecciones que parecían ser las pieles de lo que alguna vez pudieron ser algún tipo de animal pero que debido a su estado de descomposición en vida, ya n siquiera daban pistas sobre su origen**

**Los cascos de aquel ser de piel negra y correosas alas no parecían hacer mas sonido que el de un leve susurro conforme parecía buscar algo entre aquellos ennegrecidos barrotes**

**Se detuvo apenas al percibir que aquella carpa se movía donde se suponía que estaba el ingreso a aquella zona, mas ni siquiera volteó**

**-Ya han huido?**

**-Corrieron como si el mismo demonio estuviera en sus talones- una sisseante y femenina voz respondió- para semejante atrio de muerte uno pensaría que tendrían mas valor…**

**-El valor de ellos solo dura mientras se crean en numero mayor y tengan sus herramientas de matanza cerca…- una mano en forma de garra movió apenas unos ganchos roidos de oxidación y con restos de carne en las afiladas puntas- y aún así, a veces son demasiado… -un breve bufido salió por lo que parecía el hueso de las fosas nasales expuesto, provocando una suave nube de calor brotando- inocentes al pensar que esto puede detenerlo todo…**

**-Como digas…- la fémina, con aspecto de saurio en escamas verdes y afiladas garras que brotaban de su espalda y alrededor del rostro, rascó el suelo con las puntas de brillante peligro de las uñas de sus patas, como si le aburriese. Cerró los ojos un segundo, a pesar de que no lo aparentaba ya que sus parpados eran de un negro vacío y muerto, con apenas un brillo que a cualquiera haría creer que en verdad aquello era su mirada- pero aquí no encuentro ningún monstruo… todas son criaturas nativas de este territorio y a pesar de su aspecto, te aseguro que estas no han sido provenientes de nuestras tierras**

**Finalmente la mujer abrió sus amarillos ojos de rojizas pupilas, clavándolos en aquella enorme bestia negra que continuaba sin virarse**

**-No…- dijo con frialdad y firmeza aquel sujeto- te aseguro que lo que vi, era un monstruo**

**Sus ojos se entornaron suavemente mientras recordaba…**

**Los Bogeys, aquellas sombras nocturnas amparadas por la luna sobre el cielo que recorrían la tierra humana para observar a quienes pudieron haberse perdido en el camino de ambos mundos y vigilaban el movimiento de sus similares y rivales, habían llegado a Scream &amp; Yelling con la noticia de que habían encontrado a un monstruo capturado por los humanos; de principio pensaron en un centro de investigación de alta seguridad pero "afortunadamente" se trataba de una feria, que por muy cruel y sanguinaria que fuese tenía mucho menos seguridad que un edificio gubernamental de estudios bajo la mira de los humanos**

**Hicieron las revisiones de rigor, continuaron enviando informantes ocultos entre los visitantes de aquel sitio hasta saber la calidad de vida inframonstreril en la que eran mantenidas sus victimas.**

**El interés y el especial ensañamiento de los humanos para con el nativo del universo de las criaturas miticas hizo que el propio dueño de la empresa se presentara en aquel antro de torturas para observar el show, oculto como normalmente hacían cuando no deseaban ser percibidos por aquellos seres; y entonces, pudo presenciar con sorpresa el momento en que sacaban casi a rastras a aquel sujeto, tan malherido pero aún así, luchando y resistiéndose a perecer…**

**Siento humillado y utilizado como cualquier cosa mientras lo presentaban como un fenómeno mas y luego le dejaban en manos de la chusma que le agarraban y hasta maltrataban en plena libertad por aquellos carceleros**

**Había sido demasiado a pesar de la forma en que trabajaban en el sitio de donde él venía**

**También había crueldad y maldad… pero nunca iba a dejar de pensar que entre los seres mas sádicos, en cualquier existencia los humanos siempre serían los primeros**

**Agitó su larga cola de llamas azules, mientras finalmente dejaba ver el cuerpo poderoso de un rocin de piel negra y brillante. Un torso fuerte parecido al humano hasta cierta manera y un rostro equino frio y cercanamente descarnado se había virado hacia la otra criatura que parecía de muy mal humor por encontrarse en un sitio así; no la culpaba en absoluto, después de todo si había una especie de monstruos cazada hasta extremos ridículos por aquellos simios sin pelo, eran los chupacabras.**

**-Se que esta por aquí- dijo nuevamente mientras volvía a avanzar entre las jaulas, observando todos aquellos que residían en estas, con un aspecto que tranquilamente podía hacerles ver como si estuviesen muertos en vida.**

**Aquella criatura verde rechistó antes de seguirle, con los brazos cruzados**

**-Y si le han llevado?**

**-He estado aquí desde que terminó el espectáculo- dijo con voz grave y tranquila aquella criatura- no le han sacado de la carpa**

**Unos minutos después, un leve "pop, pop, pop" se fue acercando desde el fondo de aquel pestilente lugar.**

**Era algo delgado… y bajo… y por la falta de buena lu de un inicio no podía verse hasta que la figura de un paraguas extraño se acercó**

**-Ey!- llamó abriendo su único ojo- creo que ya le encontré- dijo finalmente mientras los otros dos levantaban la cabeza para verle con seriedad**

**El mas alto de los presentes apretó el paso para alcanzar a aquel objeto común en la vida humana… y al mismo tiempo, en el universo del cuál provenían**

**-Donde esta?- preguntó tal vez una nota ansiosa en la voz aquel monstruo que mas bien parecía un centauro sin rostro humano**

**-Bueno… no se si vaya a vivir tanto, jefe- replicó el paraguas con un tono chillón mas no delgado mientras saltaba sobre su bastón a la par del otro- honestamente parece que ya le han dejado listo para ser un abrigo… y eso no es lo peor del asunto**

**La criatura hizo una mueca de incomodidad mientras finalmente llegaban a una jaula diminuta y apretujada, de condiciones tan pésimas como las del resto de aquel tugurio. Se colocó a un lado y observó al monstruo tendido en el suelo, apestado con una capa de cochambre evidentemente de ya demasiado tiempo y que parecía pegarse dolorosamente a las heridas expuestas y hasta agusanadas de quien se encontraba en su interior.**

**La enorme criatura se inclinó un poco, apretando todavía mas el pañuelo sobre su nariz con expresión que variaba desde la lastima hasta un sentimiento de desagrado por aquellas condiciones**

**La criatura escamosa y verde se acercó, finalmente observando por primera vez a la criatura en la jaula, antes de emitir un chillido de irritación; los ojos negros de pupila rojiza de la bestia equina se volvieron hacia su compañera que parecía ver con tanto desprecio al monstruo en la jaula como lo había hecho con los humanos que habitaban aquel nido de putrefacción**

**-Ahora que sucede Xochitl?- preguntó**

**-A este lo conozco- dijo rápidamente a lo que el paraguas azul la imitó rodando su ojo**

**-Yo iba a decir lo mismo… este se encuentra en las listas de vigilancia de la CDA- suspiró cansinamente mientras el mas alto les observaba con interés una y otra vez**

**-Expliquense**

**La criatura de escamas verdes se acercó al paraguas y le abrió de golpe, haciendo que este emitiese un grito de inconformidad ya que la mujer parecía buscar algo entre los pliegues internos de este hasta que sacó un libro algo grueso; el paraguas se replegó juramentando por lo alto mientras parecía ajustarse nuevamente la tela de la que se encontraba hecho siendo ignorado por la criatura de escamas que comenzó a hojear este rápidamente**

**-Randall Boggs… de Monstruopolis- dijo escuetamente antes de ver despreciativamente al monstruo que apenas y dejaba ver algo de los brillantes colores que alguna vez tuviese- ex trabajador deMonster, Inc., juzgado por un complot para secuestrar crias humanas y continuar con su sistema de energía a base de gritos… gracias a esto, se cambió su sistema por uno… menos serio- sonrió falsamente mientras cerraba el libro**

**-Monstruopolis- repitió el enorme monstruo colocándose los brazos en la espalda con un tono irritado- ese sitio lleno de peluches que se hacen llamar a sí mismos espantos y demás…?**

**-Ese mismo- dijo finalmente el paraguas antes de ver a la criatura en el suelo- incluso este! Rosado? En verdad? He visto monstruos rosados pero normalmente es de vergüenza- rodó los ojos antes de alejarse- yo digo que nos vayamos jefe… vinimos a rescatar un monstruo, no el juguete chillón de la CDA y todos los que avergüenzan a nuestra estirpe…**

**-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Rykung- dijo la chupacabras mientras el otro emitia un "Ya era hora!"- estas criaturas deshonran y humillan lo que es nuestra sagrada tradición de mantener a los humanos temerosos y a raya durante milenios… mientras menos, mejor… además, no queremos un llamado internacional por las Agencias de protección… dejemos que los americanos se encarguen**

**La lagarta sonrió despectivamente y se preparó para seguir al otro monstruo, dispuestos a retirarse. Sin embargo al siguiente segundo se detuvieron totalmente alarmados al escuchar un sonido metálico, de algo siendo golpeado pesadamente y con fuerza; ambos monstruos saltaron y se viraron para ver al otro respirar profundamente mientras el candado grueso que cerraba la puerta de aquella apretujada jaula se mecía peligrosamente de un lado a otro**

**-Pero que, en nombre de todos los cadáveres estás haciendo Alexander!?- chilló la mujer- los humanos deben de estar por regresar y si esos sujetos de la CDA saben que te lo has llevado nos meterás en graves problemas!**

**Aquella criatura se elevó sobre los cuartos traseros, levantando las patas delanteras de caballo mientras las llamas del resto de su cuerpo parecían intensificarse**

**-No vale la pena!**

**Los pesados cascos cayeron con toda la fuerza del peso sobre aquella cerradura, haciéndola saltar en un golpe de desgarre por el metal cediendo y saltando de las juntas; la reja que fungía de puerta cayó sonoramente al suelo dejando ver finalmente al otro que apenas y abrió los ojos, clavando con esfuerzo su verde mirada en aquella mole negra y azul que parecía inclinarse al suelo. El cuerpo del otro se tensó pero no había fuerzas que le pudieran hacer moverse, siquiera defenderse.**

**Sin embargo, unos cuantos cambios se produjeron en su cuerpo, enviando diminutas e imperfectas manchas que intentaban ser transparentes a lo largo de su cuerpo, a veces cambiando a tonosmas extraños según intentaba desaparecer en el suelo.**

**-Alex!**

**El enorme equino observó como aquel monstruo volvía a desfallecer. Acercó una mano y tomó algo de la piel escamosa que tristemente se encontraba caída en el suelo; estaba perdiéndola muy rápido con la podredumbre en estas por las condiciones en las que se encontraba y no estaba seguro de que tan profundo habían llegado los gusanos en las heridas abiertas e infectadas que ya presentaba por la nula atención**

**Por lo que podía notar, este mismo había tratado de curarse, pero con el mermar de sus fuerzas ante el tiempo y el maltrato ya no había mucho que pudiese hacer**

**-Bogeys!**

**Del suelo, por las paredes plásticas de la carpa se levantaron varias sombras, que sonreían con diversión maligna**

**-Liberen al resto de criaturas de este sitio y déjenlas ir- dijo con firmeza mientras se enderezaba, teniendo en brazos al otro monstruo que colgaba de manera tan lánguida que parecía mas bien una muñeca de trapo- asegúrense de espantar lo suficientemente a todos los humanos que aquí laboran de manera que no salgan de sus agujeros por mucho tiempo**

**Un sonido lastimero pero burlón provino del aire mientras se retiraban aquellas cosas, riendo en la distancia mientras aquella criatura comenzaba a caminar rápidamente hacia el exterior, siendo observado por los monstruos que le habían acompañado**

**-Y ahí va… de nuevo con una pésima idea- suspiró la mujer con fastidio mientras desaparecían siguiendo al mayor**

**Este observó durante algunos segundos al monstruo que llevaba en brazos, sintiendo cada vez mayor interés al verle recobrar el sentido apenas lo suficiente para tratar nuevamente de desaparecer y de clavar sus dedos en este, como si aun deseara pelear**

**-Verdaderamente admirable para ser un monstruo de fantasía- dijo en un tono de interés- quiero ver como eres en realidad…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	2. Intento de fuga

**Necropolis**

**CAP 2**

**"Intento de fuga"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Una suave luz anaranjada caía suavemente sobre el escritorio y los muebles, regalándoles con la única calidez que podía tomarse como presente en aquella habitación mayormente en penumbras.**

**Aquel enorme sujeto removía los papeles en sus manos una y otra vez antes de apoyar los nudillos en su frente mientras resoplaba con cansancio al observar, uno tras otro, los reportes que ya tenían días siendo entregados sin parar al grado de que comenzaba a creer que en verdad necesitaría de un asistente para leerlos y archivarlos todos, por no incluir el hecho de resolver los problemas de los cuáles se escribía en cada una de las letras**

**No solamente le causaba un pesado desagrado el tener que recibir tantas alertas y precauciones por parte de los guardias sino que al mismo tiempo le divertía el pensar, que unos sujetos tan grandes y feroces no pudiesen acerca cargo**

**El equino recargó la espalda en el respaldo del sillón de gruesas pieles y cerró los ojos, uniendo las yemas de los dedos mientras descansaba la frente en estos**

**Al siguiente momento, una tenue luz rojiza comenzó a parpadear lenta y pausadamente a través del cristal de una ventana con cortinajes de rejilla horizontal y a los pocos momentos un irritante sonido de alarma, no demasiado alto como para ensordecer pero en un volumen suficiente como para alarmar a todos los ocupantes de aquel edificio se percibió quebrando el suave silencio del aire, arrebatando con ello el único momento que había llegado a pensar, tendría para descansar la mente**

**Suspiró profundamente mientras mentalmente contaba en regresión los pocos segundos que le quedaban antes de que alguno de sus compañeros fuesen a replicarle nuevamente**

**Desde hacia varias noches que no había tenido un segundo de paz con el nuevo "invitado" que resguardaban fieramente en las habitaciones especiales para situaciones peligrosas (o mas bien, monstruos que tuviesen que ser resguardados hasta que la autoridad correspondiente se encargase)**

**En primer lugar habían tenido que sanarle correctamente**

**El nivel de putrefacción entre las escamas de su cuerpo era tan severo que dudaban de la recuperación parcial o completa de su capacidad de mimetización con lo que le rodeaba sin embargo, los médicos especializados en heridas mas severas habían conseguido literalmente un milagro al poder retirarle la carne muerta e infecta, para permitirle al resto del cuerpo recuperarse y reconstruir lo perdido**

**Muy lentamente, nuevas escamas reemplazaban a las perdidas y los tonos brillantes en azul y rosado adquirían una apariencia mucho mas sana**

**Los moretones se habían tratado a base de ungüentos al igual que las laceraciones por el látigo y la fusta mientras que los cortes a cuchillo y los desgarros y cortes producto de las garras de metal y demás enseres de tortura se habían cosido y vendado en espera de que con el tiempo todo cerrase y pudiesen ocultarse las cicatrices por debajo de todo lo demás; contrario a la mayoría de los pronósticos, aquel lagarto venido de tan lejos estaba saliendo adelante**

**Tal vez… con demasiada rapidez**

**Primero, había despertado aterrorizado.**

**Se había enderezado y a pesar del evidente dolor que aún le arrancaba gemidos con cada movimiento, había dado vueltas en la habitación con una locura desesperada, tratando de treparse en los muros mientras su mirada perdida parecía buscar con demencia algún resquicio de las rejas que anteriormente le rodeaban; luego, se había replegado en una pared mientras un desfile de borrosos y a veces caleidoscópicos colores pasaban en momentos a través de las pocas escamas saludables y en menor medida, de aquellas que se iban recuperando, sin lograr finalmente lograr perderse en las paredes cuya coloración cambiaba con cada segundo evitando la correcta imitación del monstruo camaleónico**

**Finalmente, aquella criatura de rojizos aditamentos en la cabeza se había asomado por la pequeña ventana del exterior que les permitía observarle… antes de dejar salir un grito que había espantado a mas de uno**

**Era evidente que no era lo que esperaba ya que a partir de entonces se encogía contra la puerta evitando a su manera el que pudiesen verle, con una expresión tal que detonaba el pavor que pasaba por su cuerpo; aquel monstruo de piel negra jamás había visto a otro de su clase cubrirse los ojos y temblar con tal miedo a los de su propia especie (si es que podían considerar que, todos en aquel universo pertenecían a la misma clase de criaturas)**

**A lo mucho, algunos críos que no eran educados de la misma manera que ellos… pero un monstruo adulto con ese nivel de pánico, nunca**

**Una vez despierto, el primer día que los médicos habían ido a atenderle habían tenido la desagradable sorpresa de verse superados en velocidad por el "herido" cautivo. Había logrado deslizarse entre ellos para lanzarse con desenfreno en busca de la salida de aquel edificio donde con cada vuelta parecía entrar en una locura de terror por cada criatura nueva que se encontraba.**

**Habían tenido que dormirle para después, asegurarse de suministrarle un calmante en vapor antes de que cualquier sanador ingresase en el cuarto.**

**Después, habían venido los nuevos intentos de escape, engañando a los celadores y obligándoles a abrir las puertas.**

**Y eso iba aumentando con cada día que pasaba. Era obvio que seguía teniendo miedo de aquellas "cosas" que le rodeaban (podía ver en sus ojos que no comprendía que ellos eran igual que él) y que iba a seguir tratando de huir siempre que pudiese; pero… también iba cambiando la duda y la inseguridad de sus escapes ante el espanto de esos seres por su aumentada necesidad y locura de verse libre y lejos de ellos**

**Alexander Flameburst estaba admirado**

**Y eso era mucho decir en alguien como él, que no se impresionaba de manera tan sencilla y menos por uno de aquellos monstruos a los que ellos siempre habían despreciado, considerándoles "vergüenzas afelpadas"**

**Sin embargo, a pesar de su coloración tan festiva e infantil, el nuevo monstruo era tenaz, decidido y capaz de superar sus propias limitaciones, el dolor y el temor para tratar de seguir adelante a como fuese y con lo que costase; era algo diferente y único que muy pocos monstruos, incluidos los de la zona en donde se encontraban tenían cuando el momento de la verdad llegaba y con ello se refería a encontrarse con algo mas grande que ellos**

**Que el monstruo de figura lagartina tuviese las escamas de confrontarles para huir, realmente era para tomarse a cuenta**

**-Te das cuenta de lo que has arriesgado, trayéndolo aquí?**

**Había escuchado aquello tantas veces que ahora le aburría sobremanera. Demasiados regaños y ninguna ayuda de aquella mujer de piel verde y oscura que furiosa, le mostraba sus afilados dientes**

**-Lo sé… pero era mucho mas peligroso haberlo dejado ahí, como exhibición de circo- había respondido con calma pero dejando ver que se sentía irritado por la presión puesta**

**Y en esos momentos, a pesar de todo lo que indicaba lo contrario seguía firme en que había tomado la decisión correcta al mantener a aquella criatura a resguardo con ellos**

**Finalmente se puso de pie sobre los cascos y dejó descansar las manos por detrás de su espalda mientras la puerta de ingreso a su oficina se abría de golpe**

**-Lo hizo de nuevo!**

**La chupacabras ingresó en la habitación azotando la puerta contra el muro, haciendo chirriar en queja los goznes con las cuáles se mantenía en su lugar pero parecía no importarle a la criatura de ojos amarillos y pupilas rojizas, clavando estas últimas en la expresión serena de la criatura que tenía delante; por detrás de la femina y a paso cansino, el paraguas de un solo ojo ingresó hasta quedarse algo cerca con igual expresión malhumorada**

**-Estoy cansada de los problemas que nos está dando, no podemos mantenernos en una situación por las que tengamos que cerrar las puertas de la fabrica cada ingreso del personal médico porque a ti te dio por salvarle la vida a uno de esos…- parecía que el coraje no le permitía encontrar una palabra adecuada para expresar su frustración ya que había virado su espinudo rostro hacia su compañero de tonos azules, mientras señalaba con ambas manos al equino delante- DILE ALGO RYKUNG!**

**-Estoy de acuerdo con Xochitl amigo- dijo finalmente el paraguas suspirando profundamente mientras observaba al mas grande- normalmente no nos pides nada como esto, pero tu caprichito nosesta costando unas cuantas bajas de productividad que nos van a poner en aprietos al fin de mes si no recuperamos las horas trabajo- hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza- deberías hacerle caso aXo y traer a los guardias de nivel cinco…**

**El monstruo de un ojo calló al ver como el monstruo con cabeza de caballo negaba con la cabeza firmemente; el paraguas rodó su ojo mientras la lagarta temblaba con irritación**

**-Estoy hablando en serio Alex- advirtió la criatura verde- o tu haces algo o yo lo hare!**

**-Bien…- había comenzado a responder la criatura de ojos rojizos cuando los tres levantaron la cabeza ante las voces que comenzaban a surgir de los altoparlantes de aquel gigantesco y oscuro edificio**

**-Les rogamos a todos los trabajadores permanecer en sus lugares mientras las puertas se cierran en preventivo. Tenemos un fugitivo- anunció la suave voz mientras la mujer y el paraguas se observaban y comenzaban a salir a toda prisa, siendo seguidos por el mayor que trotaba por detrás pero mantenía la calma**

**Se dirigieron a la zona profunda y mas baja de los pisos, que era donde mantenían a resguardo a aquel sujeto y se cruzaron con varios guardias corriendo de un lado al otro, llamándose a través de los radios para tratar de localizar al esquivo monstruo camaleónico**

**-Cómo demonios se les pudo salir!?- exclamó la criatura verde cuando finalmente llegaron hacia donde un guardia, que parecía hecho de alguna sustancia que alguna vez fue piel y que ahora caía en gruesas gotas como si algún tipo de acido le estuviese derritiendo lentamente**

**-No le veíamos en la habitación- respondió con un tono alto pero pastoso por la consistencia de su propia boca**

**El equino de piel negra resopló mientras hacía resonar un casco en el suelo**

**-Por supuesto… estaba oculto debajo de la ventana nuevamente- dijo en un tono bajo y severo mientras el guardia se rascaba la barbilla**

**-Vladerem ingresó para asegurarse de que siguiese ahí y que no fuera a planear nada- explicó**

**Los tres se vieron con fastidio antes de comenzar a seguir al guardia rápidamente por donde le habían visto partir**

**-Estaba encogido en su lugar, como siempre- continuó hablando mientras buscaban- pero entonces, cuando Vladerem le tocó para asegurarse de que siguiera vivo, se aferró a su brazo y se deslizó sobre su cuerpo para salir- dieron una vuelta y se acercaron a un muro con algunos televisores y donde otros guardias parecían buscar alguna pista de donde podría estarse ocultando- cuando traté de agarrarle… de alguna manera se metió entre mis brazos y entonces…**

**-No me dirás que desapareció!- exclamó el paraguas con irritación**

**-Se supone que están dándole el suero, no puede mimetizarse- añadió el equino observando a sus compañeros a pesar de que se denotaba mas entretenido con la historia que molesto por el escape**

**-No… no desapareció pero si corrió…es mas rápido de lo que pensábamos- suspiró con resignación el guardia al tiempo que alguien mas gritaba en la lejanía**

**-Esta en el bloque 23!- aquel grito resonó a través de los pasillos poniendo en movimiento a la mayoría**

**Los siguientes minutos, la locura y el desorden parecían cubrirlo todo, mientras se afirmaba que habían visto al monstruo de escamas rosadas ya fuera en un sitio y luego, en el siguiente… iban de un lado a otro y el líder les seguía mas por compromiso de hacerlo que por el pensamiento de que fuesen a conseguir algo; aunque a decir verdad con cada minuto que pasaba era mas probable que aquella criatura finalmente huyese…**

**Pero aquel monstruo casi podía jurar que apenas asomando la cabeza al exterior, su curioso prisionero volvería a su habitación muchísimo mas segura y normal que todo lo demás**

**El equino se detuvo y calmó sus pasos cuando finalmente, una larga cola en tonos azules vivos desaparecía en la esquina de uno de los pasillos.**

**Nuevos gritos. Nuevas correrías… pero esta vez, él no les seguía**

**Sonreía con satisfacción y un dejo de orgullo que el resto definitivamente no compartía con él, al mismo tiempo que se sumaba la diversión de todo el asunto.**

**Una vez vista la cola supo que no tenía nada que hacer ahí.**

**Había sido inmensamente ingenioso. Algo masoquista, desde su personal punto de vista, pero en una situación como en la que se encontraba aquel... tenía maestría cuando realmente se decidía a algo con todo su espíritu; tal vez la desesperación de verse libre tenía una muy buena parte de su esfuerzo extra al zafarse de aquella manera de quien le llevó el alimento ese día.**

**Pero no por nada era el líder de aquel lugar y el encargado de que todo estuviese en su sitio.**

**Era su responsabilidad a final de cuentas.**

**Estaba ahí porque a él se le había metido entre ceja y ceja el que era peor dejarle a manos de unos sujetos que con mucho gusto venderían su carne por kilos que tenerle vigilado en una habitación donde no podía confundirse con nada.**

**Mientras sus dos compañeros corrían furiosos en una dirección, lanzandole improperios por ocurrir algo de lo que ellos le habían advertido, él simplemente se había dirigido tranquilamente a la segunda salida antes de la puerta principal; al parecer, aquel sujeto estaba lo suficientemente desesperado en su escape y distraído en ese sentido (una falla grave en su opinión) ya que le había chocado de frente, antes de caer al suelo y sacudir la cabeza.**

**Estaba herido, furioso consigo mismo, decepcionado y humillado.**

**Todo eso se reflejaba en su mirada.**

**Se puso sobre las manos y las patas, muy lentamente, sin dejar de verle como si en algun momento fuese a pisotearle con los cascos. Pero en lugar de ello, tan solo le sonrió con la mayor amabilidad que podía permitirse**

**-Muy ingenioso. Cortar tu propia cola y atarla a uno de los guardias. Engañaste a mis dos mejores trabajadores y eso no es algo que haría un ciudadano común. Aunque me incomoda informarte que debo de regresarte a la celda... no puedo evitar decirte que fue algo realmente excepcional... buen trabajo- asintió**

**Tal vez el otro sujeto no captaba bien el cumplido en aquello por la forma en que le observaba, con la muerte reflejada en las orbes pero no le importaba. Algun dia, podría darse cuenta de lo que se refería con aquello.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-La vida es una larga cadena de ironías... así empecé y así terminaré... si debieras de creer todo lo que han dicho hasta hoy, en lugar de estar aquí estaría trabajando allá felizmente, olvidandolotodo y resignandome a la realidad de mi persona... pero no es así, verdad?**

**Habían sido sus primeras palabras desde que le tuviesen en aquel sitio**

**No eran las que esperaba, ni siquiera las mejores pero entendía a lo que se refería y a su manera, le alegraba que al fin se hubiese decidido a hablar con él, aunque fuera tan solo para quejarse y portarse cínico. **

**Muchas cosas se habían dicho y prestado para que todos creyesen que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad o que habían mejorado.**

**Pero él ya sabía que la realidad siempre mostraba su rostro mas feo de vez en cuando y le gustaba de reirse a sus expensas cada que tenía la oportunidad.**

**Y aquello había venido con la sorpresa al encontrar al otro donde no se suponía que estaba.**

**Después de todo ese tiempo, ahora comenzaba a ver el por que el nerviosismo de sus compañeros. Ellos ya debían de haber notado que el otro no se encontraba donde debería. **

**Una lástima (en el sentido burlón del asunto) que a ellos no les importaban las reglamentaciones por las cuáles se movían los del otro lado del mundo: ellos tenían sus propias pautas, sus momentos y sus maneras de lidiar con las situaciones que se les presentaban. Y aunque lo que había hecho igual era problematico al menos de la forma diplomatica, también sabía que era capaz de arreglar lo que fuese.**

**Aunque el otro parecía estar dispuesto a presentarle batalla y mostrarle, que no sería tan sencillo como lo quería.**

**-Exactamente qué es lo que quieres de mi?**

**Randall**** había entornado sus agotados ojos mientras cerraba las manos que se encontraban amarradas por aquellas esposas que se aseguraban de mantenerle sin escapar y al mismo tiempo, a la vista; parecía buscar en el rostro de su interlocutor algún signo de debilidad o de descuido para probablemente volver a fugarse y temblaba en irritación al ver su expresión de curiosidad y entretenimiento**

**Sus ojos se volvieron un par de rendijas diminutas mientras el verde de su iris apenas y se distinguía al observar al otro monstruo que empujó una taza de café hacia el de color rosado que ni siquiera se movió para tomarlo; el equino se enderezó un poco mejor mientras ladeaba apenas la cabeza, dejando que su "invitado" se tranquilizase un poco y dejase el recelo al menos por unos minutos, aunque era evidente que esto no sería así**

**-Que son… esas cosas?- preguntó finalmente después de casi media hora de silencio entre ambos, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la única puerta de la habitación demostrando el recelo que aún sentía por lo que había en el exterior de esta**

**La criatura de piel negra movió los ojos hacia el mismo sitio**

**-Te refieres a Vladerem y Garcete?**

**-Garcete?**

**-Los guardias que te han estado vigilando- dijo con calma- Fiaprov Vladerem y Glemso Garcete… técnicamente una criatura de ácido y otra de magma aunque creo que no te han agradado por lo que he escuchado y no ha sido precisamente por su trato- señaló levantando ambas cejas mientras el lagarto hacía una mueca de disgusto**

**-Que les sucedió en la piel?- preguntó**

**-Nada- respondió con entretenimiento el equino- así nacieron. Son un tipo diferente de monstruo al que al parecer, tienen en el Gran continente de los Estados Monstruos Myticos, cierto?- preguntó hacia el de cuerpo sinuoso y rosado que dejó salir un breve temblor**

**-Al menos no es nada que yo haya visto antes- respondió con cuidado sin dejar de observar la puerta de salida**

**Alexander Flameburst no le presionó con ello pero tomó las carpetas que tenía delante y abrió una**

**-Randall Boggs, Monstruópolis…- recitó con tranquilidad a lo que el otro hizo una mueca de fastidio- y…**

**-Si, me arrestó la CDA, traté de asesinar a un par de compañeros y secuestré a un humano y no me arrepiento de nada- espetó el monstruo cada vez mas enojado- eso quieres saber?**

**-No en realidad, todo esta registrado pero confirmaba que no estuviéramos errados- replicó con sencillez mientras Randall finalmente volvía la mirada a otro lado y trataba de acomodar los brazos cruzados a como podía con aquellas esposas**

**-Cuando me deportarán?- preguntó el de ojos verdes cada vez mas resignado mientras el otro levantaba la vista**

**-Disculpa?**

**-Que, eres lento?- respondió Randall viéndole con desprecio- que cuando me entregarán a la CDA para que me encierren o me devuelvan al mundo de los humanos!- soltó un poco mas alto de lo que pretendía antes de encogerse apenas en respuesta al dolor que había cruzado su cuerpo**

**Alexander suspiró un poco antes de cruzar las manos por delante**

**-No vamos a entregarte ni a deportarte- explicó finalmente mientras el otro monstruo le veía con sospechas- no fue para eso que te trajimos de regreso a este universo…**

**-Entonces, para qué me quieres aquí?- preguntó con resentimiento el de escamas rosadas**

**El otro monstruo sonrió un poco**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	3. Charla

**Necropolis**

**CAP 3**

**"Charla"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Randall**** caminaba con los ojos cerrados**

**A pesar de que podía parecer que no podría evitar un choque si es que alguien se metía en su camino, de alguna manera lograba esquivar suavemente las paredes y aquellos objetos que aparecían cada cierto tiempo en aquellos pasillos que discurrían en aquella fábrica que a su manera le recordaba con nostalgia y algo de resentimiento, su antiguo hogar y trabajo; aún no se acostumbraba del todo a aquellos… monstruos? Con los que se cruzaba el camino y que dejaban salir algunos comentarios insidiosos sin tomarse la molestia de hacerlo en voz baja de forma que no los escuchase**

**Afortunadamente estaba mas que acostumbrado a estos**

**A pesar de haber sido uno de los mejores asustadores en la fabrica de sustos de Monsters Incorporation, su evidente rivalidad con el favorito de todos hacía que algunos compañeros lo viesen con desprecio**

**Había llegado al punto al que ya no le interesaba. Ni a ellos les importaba él ni a él tenía que importarle ellos.**

**Sin embargo, aquel monstruo de crin en llamas azules parecía ser la excepción a la regla, haciéndole pregunta tras pregunta con calma y un dejo divertido. Había tratado de ignorarle permaneciendo en silencio a pesar de su tono grave y fastidioso por no callarse, finalmente dándose cuenta de que si respondía a sus dudas de alguna manera él mismo se sentía mejor y lograba distraerse del hecho de que llevaba un par de esposas unidas a una larga cadena que terminaba en la cintura del otro sujeto**

**Un golpe de irritación lo recorrió al sentir un suave tirón, producto de haberse alejado accidentalmente del otro monstruo.**

**Sin poder controlarlo, le dirigió una mirada gélida y furica al equino**

**-No soy tu maldito perro!- exclamó mientras sisseaba antes de encogerse de golpe al sentir un atenazante dolor que llegaba desde el nacimiento de la cola que brillaba por su ausencia**

**El cuerpo del lagarto se estremeció ante las ligeras y continuas punzadas que provenían de aquella parte de su cuerpo, especialmente ahora que estas parecían replicarse en la espalda donde cada día le inyectaban un suero que le tenía impedido de su habilidad mimetizadora; se había transformado en el mas inútil de los monstruos, una completa burla de quienes le buscaban a mal si es que pudiesen observarle en aquellos instantes**

**Pudo percibir como el otro se acercaba con cautela y le colocaba una garra en el hombro, dispuesto y cordial para ayudar pero le alejó de un golpe en la mano y se enderezó orgullosamente, entornando todavía mas los ojos; no pensaba dejar que nunca mas le viesen hacia abajo y definitivamente no iba a dejar que aquel sujeto se le acercase como si fuese alguna clase de mascota que tuviese que obedecer las órdenes de su amo**

**No había caído tan bajo como para comenzar a suplicar o mostrar debilidad ante aquel acto**

**Ni el de ninguno**

**Se encogió muy apenas pero observando al otro como si fuese a atacarlo en cualquier momento, totalmente dispuesto y enceguecido nuevamente por la locura de verse atrapado y humillado como el despojo de lo que alguna vez había sido; sentía como si su mente se conectase y se desconectase a momentos, con diferentes voces tratando de decirle que hacer, algunas aconsejándole que se mantuviese en sus trece y actuase con la misma frialdad con que lo había hecho durante años…**

**Mientras que otras le gritaban que simplemente atacase, matase y huyese en cualquier momento porque lo que le tendrían preparado sería mucho peor que lo que le habían hecho en aquella feria… o lo que le había hecho la Children Detection Agency…**

**Y de nuevo, aquella voz que le decía que si respondía a las preguntas del otro monstruo podría terminar con todo…**

**Se aferró la cabeza adolorido mientras su cuerpo colapsaba y terminaba sentado en el suelo, temblando y apretando los dientes tratando de controlarse**

**Por su lado, Alexander Flameburst le observaba en silencio dándose cuenta de que aquel monstruo estaba al punto de quiebre si le hablaba en aquellos momentos. El monstruo lagarto estaba teniendo muchos problemas para controlar su personalidad, cambiándola tan de golpe y velozmente como lo hacían los colores sobre su cuerpo cuando no se encontraba bajo la medicación que le tenía detenida su mimetización con el ambiente**

**Solo otro monstruo tenía de manera natural aquella facilidad de cambio de carácter y era Ndifor, un Polimorfo africano que tenía tantas formas y personalidades que nadie sabía cuál era la verdadera y él mismo aseguraba que no la conocía… pero era una situación diferente, ya que se trataba de una raza de monstruos que llevaba aquello de nacimiento; sin embargo, lo que el lagarto mostraba era mas bien algo emocional, provocado por los horrores de lo que había tenido que vivir…**

**Y tal vez, algo que no conocía y parecía venir de mucho mas atrás…**

**Dio un par de pasos hacia el otro y se inclinó mientras observaba como los ojos de este habían empequeñecido sus pupilas hasta que solamente unos pequeños puntos se dejaban ver mientras sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro**

**Aguardó**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Tuvo que pasar una hora antes de que la respiración de Randall se controlase y nuevamente, entornara los ojos mientras observaba con dificultades sus alrededores.**

**Manchas aquí y alla… formas extrañas… todo terriblemente cambiante…**

**Finalmente logró enfocar lo suficiente hasta que las formas se volvieron mas fijas y reconocibles aunque continuaban difuminadas como si viese a través de un vidrio empañado. Suspiró profundamente. Mas de una vez se había replanteado volver a las gafas pero como bien había dicho alguna vez su antiguo mejor amigo, estas le quitaban completamente lo amenazador y arruinaban todo lo que se había vuelto como monstruo a temer**

**Dejó caer la mano con la que aún cubría parte de sus ojos y parpadeó un par de veces, re acomodando sus ideas**

**Tantas memorias… tantas experiencias… lo poco que había ganado en balanza con lo demasiado que había perdido con sus malas decisiones…**

**Todo lo que ya no podía recuperar porque se diluía entre sus dedos, como lo hacía el mismo al transparentarse…**

**Apoyó el rostro entre las manos unos segundos antes de regresar a su expresión astuta y peligrosa. Y entonces, se puso de pie con lentitud antes de ver a la criatura que había permanecido de pie a su lado, sin irse o hacer ningún sonido; algo en su interior se removió ante el hecho de pensar todo lo que había podido haberle hecho mientras estaba en su ataque de ansiedad y que sin embargo, no había efectuado incluso permaneciendo en silencio para permitirle recobrarse**

**Aquello lo desbalanceaba.**

**No era a lo que estaba acostumbrado.**

**-Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó finalmente con un tono de voz que en parte le sorprendió, ya que no parecía la propia**

**Vagamente, le recordaba al tono que utilizaba cierto chico que alguna vez había sido, un monstruo ingenuo y retraído que estaba tan aterrado de seguir siendo el hazmerreir de todos que se esforzaba inútilmente en agradar a pesar de que fracasaba mas de lo que lograba; sacudió unos momentos la cabeza, apartando aquellas memorias de todo lo que había tenido que hacer para fingir ser algo que no era, antes de volver a ver los ojos rojos de aquel monstruo con forma de caballo que continuaba observándole**

**Era alto pero no tan enorme como había pensado en un inicio. O tal vez era que no había prestado tanta atención o era gracias a su mala vista, cuando hubiese chocado contra su cuerpo aquel día en que había tratad de huir nuevamente.**

**Creía recordar acerca de aquellas criaturas.**

**Cuerpo de caballo… pero en lugar de cuello, había un torso con brazos y finalmente, la cabeza de un corcel. Fuego que podía ser de distintos colores que corría desde la cabeza por toda la espalda hasta formar la crin y la cola… algunos con alas… Colmillos… algunas especies con posibilidad de transformar parte de su cuerpo al enfurecer o tratar de asustar…**

**Unos cuantos con guadaña… diferentes especies, diferentes formas, capaces de metamorfosearse en algunas ocasiones…**

**Apretó los parpados tratando de recordar**

**Y entonces, le vino la aguda y diminuta voz de Mike Wazowski desde el fondo de su mente, casi como si lo estuviese escuchando nuevamente en la escuela, mientras estudiaban juntos y se enorgullecían de ser los mejores y mas inteligentes del campus: "La Pesadilla pertenece a una de las muchas especies de Corceles de la Muerte, habiendo un mínimo de 7 de estas especies en conocimiento del mundo de los monstruos. Crines de fuego, capaces de derretir lo que sea, totalmente leales y fieles a sus compañeros o a su líder si llegan a tener uno, su rama de susto es masoscura que la de los Paises Mitologicos y regularmente viven en los territorios del Gran Terror Oriental…"**

**Observó al otro monstruo que a pesar de todo, no se veía tan aterrador como los otros que había estado observando pero tampoco era parecido a los que normalmente vivían en Monstruópolis y sus alrededores, de colores mas brillantes y alegres. Llevaba una camisa gris que parecía de lana (es que acaso esas cosas podían usar ese tipo de ropajes?) y una larga gabardina negra de piel. Y ahora le tendía la mano**

**-Creo que no nos presentamos adecuadamente- dijo el caballo con amabilidad mientras observaba al lagarto que le continuaba observando con desconfianza- Alexander Flameburst Yelling, deNecropolis…**

**-Necropolis…- repitió Randall mientras continuaba observando a la otra criatura, sin darle la mano- espera… la ciudad Necropolis de Gran Gritaña?**

**-La misma- afirmó el otro finalmente bajando la mano al darse cuenta de que el lagarto continuaba viéndole con irritación y recelo- es donde te encuentras…**

**-Necropolis…- suspiró el monstruo de escamas rosas cansinamente mientras se frotaba las muñecas adoloridas por las esposas- aquí no entra la juridicción de la Agencia de Detección de Niños…**

**-En absoluto- afirmó el de piel negra con suavidad- tenemos nuestro propio sistema de llevar las cosas, así que cuando te dije que no te entregaría a la CDA, era en serio… y ellos no tienen poder aquí…**

**-Eso significa que podrías soltarme si quisieras- dijo el de ojos verdes viéndole de reojo mientras levantaba una ceja mas que la otra pero el equino sonrió**

**-Podría pero no lo haré por lo pronto… no quiero que huyas- dijo con firmeza a lo que el monstruo juramento por lo bajo- no es que planee tenerte como mi prisionero de por vida pero creemecuando te digo que por ahora, es lo mejor…**

**-Por supuesto… quieres ver que tan peligroso soy o que beneficios te traeré… pero desde ahora te dire que no tendrás nada de mi, de donde vengo me detestan y como monstruo no valgo nada así que puedes irte olvidando de tu maravillosamente pensado plan- replicó Randall con sorna, fingiendo sonreir pero el otro negó con la cabeza**

**-No pensamos utilizarte- dijo moviendo una mano para restarle importancia a aquello, a lo que el lagarto frunció el ceño**

**-Entonces para que me quieres de prisionero? Alguna diversión estúpida y personal?- añadió bastante mosqueado y con un dejo agresivo a lo que Alexander negó nuevamente**

**-No… por supuesto que no- dijo- me planteo convertirte en un buen ciudadano de Necropolis, es todo- explicó mientras juntaba sus propias manos y Randall dejaba salir una fría carcajada**

**-Porque seguramente aceptaré eso- dijo moviendo la cabeza en burla mientras el otro monstruo tan solo ladeaba la cabeza**

**-Porque no tienes opción y aquí no te trataremos como lo hicieron allá- dijo el equino con una tranquilidad que Randall comenzaba a encontrar irritante- sabemos que cometiste un crimen y que tienes que pagar por ello… pero el dejarte en el mundo humano, siendo torturado de esa manera por estos solamente expone al mundo de los monstruos a que ninguno de aquellos seres nos tema… no solo afectaría a Monstruopolis sino al resto de ciudades que aún dependen del miedo para subsistir…**

**-Ohhhh… ya veo… entonces si hay un plan por detrás- dijo Randall apoyándose en una mano mientras le observaba con un dejo de satisfacción cruel mientras el caballo de ojos rojos se daba cuenta de que había fallado al no usar las palabras correctas**

**Sin darse cuenta, le había herido**

**-Tu gran y maravilloso plan tiene una falla… Monstruopolis ya no se guía por el miedo, se guía por las risas de los niños que dan el doble de energía- explicó el lagarto girando un dedo en el aire en una patente burla a aquello- asi que no importa si no les temen, eso les conviene…**

**Alexander negó con la cabeza**

**-Primeramente y antes de que entremos en una pequeña discusión de porque a la larga van a lamentar su nuevo sistema, quiero disculparme por mis comentarios que fueron muy mal planteados…- comenzó pero el de escamas rosadas levantó una mano para callarle**

**-No. Fue la verdad. Y no me quejo, yo mismo utilizaría a cualquier otro monstruo si viese la oportunidad o le sacaría del camino si lo viese como peligro… digo, ya traté de matar a mi ex mejor amigo y al inútil de su otro amigo! Asi que no puedo menos que aplaudirte por tratar de sacarme del camino que los pone en riesgo… la CDA hace lo mismo pero es obvio que se les saltaron algunos puntos**

**Se encogió de hombros cerrando los ojos mientras el monstruo de piel negra dejaba salir un gemido cansado**

**Reparar aquel error le iba a costar mucho y lo sabía**

**-De todas formas… tengo curiosidad por saber a que te refieres con eso de que a la larga, el nuevo sistema de la Fabrica de Risas fallará- dijo con un tono desinteresado pero dejando ver con la mirada que estaba mas que ansioso de saber en que momento podría burlarse de quienes alguna vez le hicieron sentir que no valía**

**Alexander volvió a caminar, siendo seguido a un lado por el lagarto rosado que ya no parecía preocuparse de las esposas**

**-Los niños no siempre serán niños…- dijo el de ojos rojos con calma mientras Randall hacía rodar los propios**

**-Vaya sabiduría… "Los niños no siempre serán niños"- repitió- qué con eso?**

**-Verás… porqué los humanos no nos han capturado y es raro que tengan a un monstruo en cautiverio y aun teniéndolo, se nieguen a su existencia?- preguntó observando al otro que se estremeció mientras inconscientemente se llevaba una mano a una de las cicatrices que aun se dejaban ver por encima de las escamas**

**Apretó los ojos una sola vez mientras veía desde las sombras aquella garra de metal mordiendo su piel, desgarrándole y arrastrándole a las fauces del infierno**

**-Porque son idiotas, crueles y asquerosos?- respondió el de color rosado con ira y sin ver al otro monstruo que le observaba con suavidad**

**-Estas respondiendo motivado por el rencor y el dolor…- dijo suavemente Alexander- pero si lo vez mas fríamente… porque no hacen lo que te he planteado?**

**Randall**** negó un par de veces con la cabeza. Estaba cansado a pesar de que deseaba escuchar todo aquello y su propia debilidad física por su prisión reciente le impedía razonar con claridad.**

**-No lo sé…- dijo finalmente haciendo una mueca de desinterés**

**El equino se detuvo frente a una ventana, desde la cuál se podía observar el resto del interior de aquel edificio; el lagarto se asomó apenas antes de cerrar los ojos y alejarse del cristal, tratando de apartar de su mente los horrores que se presentaban con aquellas criaturas tan diferentes de las de su mundo que se negaba una y otra vez que fuesen de los mismos; deseaba controlarse por el pavor que subía por su garganta y los temblores que traspasaban su cuerpo, recordándose que era ÉL quien provocaba el miedo y no al revés…**

**Pero había algo en aquellos seres oscuros que le hacía sentir que ya estaba muerto**

**El monstruo de crines de fuego azul le observó un segundo antes de suspirar al darse cuenta de que el otro aun no estaba listo para enfrentarse al resto de ellos; volvió a caminar hacia otro pasillo, siendo seguido de cerca por el otro, que no le dirigía la mirada pero por la expresión de sus ojos era obvio que agradecía no tener que seguir observando a esas… criaturas**

**-Si no nos capturan es porque nos tienen miedo- explicó con sencillez mientras abría una puerta**

**El lagarto le vió de reojo con desconfianza antes de ingresar a una pequeña oficina donde el equino pareció estirar la cadena para permitirle sentarse en un pequeño pero cómodo sillón; el monstruo de piel negra se sentó delante del lagarto, ofreciéndole una taza de café**

**-Cuando el niño crece aterrorizado por los monstruos llega un punto en que se niega la existencia a estos y parece que ha dejado de asustarse- continuó la charla- sin embargo, esto no es del todo verdad ya que al llegar a la madurez continua aquel dejo de terror que no le permite descansar del todo, pensando en lo que esconde la oscuridad, lo que podría aguardarlo detrás de una puerta, de una esquina, en el interior de una habitación… un hogar abandonado…**

**Tomó una taza para si mismo y agitó su contenido mientras sentía la mirada de interés del otro**

**-La negación del adulto es parte del mismo temor- explicó- incluso cuando se proponen capturarnos según ellos mismos, no tardan en salir huyendo ante el primer aullido o indicio de que tal vez, nunca estuvieron solos en la oscuridad- sonrió con diversión observando su propio café- en su mente… muy dentro de ella, somos peligrosos, mortales, representamos dolor y desconocimiento… es raro aquel que se forma su vida tratando de capturarnos y aun así, continúan temiendonos y cuando finalmente dan con uno, los demás niegan la verdad porque admitir la verdad sería aceptar su propio terror…**

**Ladeó la cabeza y suavizó la mirada hacia Randall, que abría sus ojos un poco mas al igual que su boca**

**-Los de tu país… y las regiones similares aún no se percatan de todo esto, por eso aceptaron tan fácilmente la Fabrica de Risas como la nueva fuente de energía- explicó- pero ya debes de haber percibido lo que esto significa… si los niños crecen, creyendo que los monstruos son inofensivos y que son causa de gracia y sonrisas…**

**-Cuando sean adultos, no tendrán temor de capturarnos y tratar de hacerse de nuestro mundo ya que no representamos ningún peligro para ellos- respondió el de escamas rosadas mientras sentía como si un gong golpeara su cerebro al comprender aquello- los niños no siempre serán niños- dijo repitiendo la frase del otro y de pronto, entendiendo su significado- porque algún día serán adultos…**

**-Adultos con el potencial suficiente para comprender el funcionamiento del sistema de puertas y tratar de usarlo a su propio convenir- la mirada del otro se volvió seria- eso en verdad sería el final de nuestro universo y no esas ñoñerías sobre la toxicidad de las crías humanas**

**Alexander suspiró profundamente antes de darle un nuevo sorbo a su café**

**-Y no solamente eso. Hay cosas casi igual de graves que el simple hecho de que los niños crezcan sin temernos- hizo una breve mueca**

**Randall**** se acomodó mejor en el sillón**

**-Cree una maquina para absorber los gritos de los niños de forma continua- dijo con un leve dejo de orgullo en su voz- para no necesitar arriesgarnos a ir al mundo humano y demostrar que yo podía ser el mejor… en muchas cosas…**

**Frunció el ceño al ver que el otro monstruo no parecía impresionarse en lo más mínimo; gruñó con irritación**

**-Que?**

**-Que ibas a hacer cuando el niño muriera a las pocas horas?- preguntó con interés Alexander mientras clavaba sus ojos rojos en el techo y continuaba bebiendo su café; el lagarto parpadeó rápidamente con expresión confundida y molesta**

**-Morir? Porque iba a morir?- espetó con desagrado**

**-Si le ibas a tener gritando godo el tiempo para extraerle la energía, probablemente llegaría un momento en que se quedaría sin voz con lo que te quedarías sin energía- dijo tranquilamente el equino mientras continuaba con la misma expresión**

**-Conseguiríamos otro niño simplemente- replicó el de escamas rosadas pero volvió a temblar al ver al otro continuar con aquella posición de meditación**

**-Si… tendrían que conseguir muchos para poder mantener el nivel de gritos requeridos- dijo el equino con calma- el niño se queda sin voz, sigue siendo forzado a gritar aunque se haya desgarrado las cuerdas vocales y continuando con aquello habría un punto en que sus pulmones colapsarían de seguro, matando a la criatura… y así a las demás, sobre todo si en lugar de gritar solo lloran o hacen cualquier otra cosa… la idea en principio es buena, pero objetivamente era inviable… tendrían que seguir yendo al mundo humano a recolectar niños para reponer a los perdidos lo cuál no reduciría la exposición al peligro sino que la incrementaría ya que los padres se darían cuenta de la ausencia de sus hijos, se correría el temor a perderlos y los adultos dormirían con sus crias por temor a perderlas lo cuál daría pie a que ya no pudieran ser secuestrados y de nuevo, regresarían al riesgo de que los monstruos fueran capturados o incluso asesinados si es que los padres tienen un arma cerca…**

**Finalmente bajó la mirada para clavarla en las orbes verdes del otro que parecía estar pensando mil cosas al mismo tiempo**

**Randall**** se puso de pie, evidentemente furioso mientras entornaba los ojos y apretaba las manos**

**-Quiero volver a mi celda…**

**Alexander parpadeó una sola vez antes de abrir la boca para hablar pero el monstruo de ojos verdes fue mas rápido**

**-A mi celda… AHORA…**

**El equino asintió una sola vez poniéndose de pie. Esperaba que con una buena noche de sueño el otro tomase las cosas con mas calma… y pudiesen volver a charlar**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	4. Visita Médica

**Necropolis**

**CAP 4**

**"Visita Médica"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Durante tres semanas no había vuelto a salir de su celda.**

**Incluso se había llegado a negar a comer logrando que el mas grande se preocupase especialmente al darse cuenta de que mientras no dejara a nadie ingresar a su celda, sus heridas tardarían mas en sanar así como las posibilidades de infección que crecían a cada momento, desde que se hubiese cortado a sí mismo la cola para su intento de fuga.**

**A final de cuentas y a pesar de las expresiones de terror y enojo de sus compañeros y amigos, se había resignado a lo que se imaginaba correctamente, el otro monstruo querría de su parte. El equino se había dejado sentar en la puerta de aquella prisión y durante mas de tres horas se había dedicado a disculparse de la forma mas educada y correcta que sentía con el otro que guardaba un silencio sepulcral ante sus palabras**

**Alexander no estaba muy seguro de porque le causaba tanta gracia aquella situación cuando ante cualquier otro monstruo le hubiera importado muy poco sus caprichos**

**Sin embargo, de manera muy simpática le parecía sentir una pequeña debilidad por aquel desconfiado y agresivo lagarto de colores vivos.**

**Tal vez era simplemente que estaba fascinado mas que horrorizado por la criatura tan detestada por su propia comunidad por representar las vergüenzas de la existencia de monstruos que pretendían ser mas que simplemente decoraciones tiernas con pelos o era el hecho de que aquella criatura tenía una llama de vida y fortaleza y una lucha permanente contra todo lo que parecía querer aplastarlo contra el suelo.**

**Simplemente, había algo en esos ojos verdes que le decía que valía la pena hacer todo aquello y esperar.**

** Finalmente, del otro lado se dejó oir un gruñido que el monstruo de llamas azules tomó como un permiso para poder ingresar. Se levantó de los cuartos traseros y se sacudió la gabardina antes de abrir suavemente la puerta de la celda e ingresar con lentitud.**

**Randall**** se encontraba sentado en aquel camastro de metal, con los ojos cerrados y apoyado en la pared apenas encogido sobre si mismo como si los colores cambiantes y discordantes le molestasen a la vista; parecía no inmutarse por la nueva presencia del monstruo equino que le observó durante algunos segundos antes de fruncir el ceño al bajar la mirada en dirección del nacimiento de la cola. Esta ya presentaba un crecimiento en tonos claros y con escamas nuevas a partir del sitio de corte… pero además, incluía algo parecido a una delgada tela en un tono verde enfermizo cubriendo el nuevo miembro, además de que en algunos puntos de las escamas una sustancia que parecía entre un polvo seco y algo vegetal salía de entre estas.**

**El jefe de aquel sitio se acercó despacio y le colocó una mano sobre la frente al percibir que por sobre el rosa de su color normal, resaltaba un tono mas intenso**

**-Por todos los sustos… estas hirviendo en fiebre- dijo en un tono grave y preocupado**

**Muy apenas percibió un gruñido de fastidio por parte del lagarto, que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de verle. Entonces Alexander entendió: no había salido de su celda no solamente por orgullo… si no por malestar. Y no había dejado que nadie mas ingresara porque no confiaba en estos; había aguardado a que él acudiera y había matado dos pajaros de un tiro, tanto el sentimiento de orgullo herido como la ayuda que necesitaba pero que jamás pediría.**

**Abrió la boca antes de que el regaño muriese sin salir de sus labios.**

**Negó un par de veces con la cabeza antes de mover las manos tratando de pasarlas por debajo de su cuerpo, provocando una reacción violenta y repentina en el otro: este se replegó mas contra la pared, sisseando y finalmente abriendo los ojos y clavándolos en el otro con ira contenida y expresión de que no aceptaría aquello de ninguna manera; temblaba por la fiebre y parecía batallar para coordinar el movimiento de sus cuatro pares de patas mientras le impedía tomarle.**

**Alexander suspiró con suavidad antes de levantar ambas manos**

**-Muy bien… no te cargaré a menos que estes tan grave como cuando te encontré- dijo resignándose a que Randall no hablase de nuevo- pero tienes que poner de tu parte… tengo que llevarte a la enfermería porque aquí no podrán atenderte bien… admiro tu capacidad de lucha pero no servirá de nada si mueres… quieres demostrarle a los que te hicieron daño que eres mas fuerte que ellos, no es así?... entonces tienes que poner de tu parte**

**Randall**** respiraba agitadamente y continuaba con sus ojos clavados en el otro pero había dejado de replegarse. Unos momentos después, pareció suspirar y se removió un poco para tratar de bajar de la cama de metal; el equino le colocó una mano en el pecho para detenerle haciendo que el de color rosado le viese con desconfianza, en especial cuando el mas grande bajó el cuerpo al suelo, presentándole la amplia espalda en llamas**

**El monstruo de Monstruopolis volvió a dejar salir un gruñido de disconformidad y le observó con irritación a lo que el otro le vió de reojo**

**-Sabes perfectamente que no puedes caminar. Además… no es mejor así? me vere obligado a ser tu "mula" si prefieres verlo de una forma humillante para mi persona- dijo con un tono ligero**

**El lagarto pareció meditarlo unos segundos antes de arrastrarse suavemente hasta la espalda del otro, cerrando los ojos al tener que tocar las llamas que brotaban de su piel. Recordaba perfectamente las descripciones que habían tenido que leer en los libros pero extrañamente, en lugar de ser quemado o herido la sensación era cálida y reconfortante, como si estuviese cubierto por alguna especie de colcha de aire.**

**Clavó un poco los dedos en la piel del monstruo al sentirle inclinarse para pararse de nuevo.**

**Aún no olvidaba la última charla que habían tenido, cuando le había hecho ver las fallas en su tan maravilloso plan.**

**Un maravilloso plan que había creado a raíz de verse humillantemente superado por el mismo sujeto que le había quitado todo. Esa cosa peluda, popular, que le había robado el estar en el mejor grupo de todos, que le había humillado de forma terrible frente a todo el colegio, ese… ese sujeto que no conforme con nada, incluso se había llevado a su mejor amigo, el único que alguna vez había tenido… y tenía la gloria, la admiración, los aplausos y por el cuál ahora era un paria de su propio mundo…**

**Todo para que luego llegase a ese sitio donde le habían derrumbado lo único por lo que estaba orgulloso**

**Frunció el ceño con enojo y aferró con mas fuerza la piel del monstruo que le llevaba en su espalda a través de aquellos pasillos oscuros desde los cuáles percibía voces y murmullos de los otros trabajadores de aquel sitio…**

**Parpadeó un par de veces.**

**Qué sitio de trabajo era aquel? De poco en poco comenzaba a asentar sus pensamientos, comenzando por el hecho de que lentamente empezaba a tolerar el aspecto y formas de aquellas criaturas que vivian en ese sitio; todas tan diferentes… tan oscuras… y horriblemente extrañas. Sabía donde estaba… sabía quien le llevaba en su espalda pero hasta ese momento no se había cuestionado el sitio de trabajo que era aquel. Tan solo había observado a las criaturas y se había replegado ante el nerviosismo que le ocasionaban quienes eran tan diferentes de sí mismo.**

**Se frotó la cabeza con dolor.**

**Finalmente llegaron a una zona mucho mas iluminada pero que le hizo emitir un quejido mientras se cubría los ojos; un sonido y al siguiente momento una aliviadora oscuridad le envolvió.**

**-Me imagino que con tanto cambio de luces y la fiebre debes de tener un dolor de cabeza endemoniado- dijo el equino con un tono amable mientras el lagarto mantenía un silencio agradecido por lo que hubiera sido que ahora lo cubría, aliviándole en cierta forma el dolor que punzaba sobre sus ojos.**

**Finalmente Alexander se detuvo en un pequeño cubículo, manteniendo una de sus alas extendidas sobre el monstruo de tonos rosados antes de mover una mano para llamar la atención de otro monstruo un poco mas allá**

**Randall**** ahora mantenía el cuerpo relajado sobre el otro monstruo, tratando de soportar las horribles punzadas que provenían de su parte posterior y parecían extenderse hasta su espalda; de alguna forma, la tibieza de las llamas azules que ahora le lamían las escamas sin herirle le producían un curioso alivio después de haberse tragado todo el dolor en silencio, aunque no quitaban aquel producido por la fiebre**

**Lo que pensándolo bien, no debía de ser de mucha ayuda para bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo.**

**-Hmm… charcos estancados Alexander, porque no lo trajiste antes?**

**-Tus médicos lo habían estado atendiendo… pero se hizo algo "difícil" de atender de un par de semanas hacia aca, así que esta vez te lo he traído…**

**-Es el que cambia de colores cierto?... el suero para evitar sus mimetizaciones con la pared en verdad me llevó un arduo trabajo… me alegra ver que funciónó…**

**-Si, vale, pero no te lo he traído para eso… podrías…?**

**-Si, si, claro… colócalo en la cama**

**Randall**** abrió finalmente los ojos e hizo un sonido de inconformidad al percibir como le levantaban y le colocaban sobre otra superficie, aunque un segundo después se relajó al percibir que aquello era infinitamente mas suave que la burda "cama" que tenía en su prisión dentro de aquel sitio; observó al equino cuyos ojos rojos reflejaban preocupación e interés ante el hecho de que se encontrase en tan malas condiciones a pesar de los cuidados que estaba recibiendo**

**Y finalmente, dirigió su vista a la criatura de cuatro brazos, largos y gruesos cabellos y gruesa complexión… de serpiente a partir de la cintura, combinando unos rombos verde oscuro con otros marrones. En la frente de rugosas escamas grisáceas llevaba una cinta con algo redondo y metálico y en las manos secundarias, un sujetapapeles; la criatura se inclinó a verle, rechistando con su lengua bífida y dejando ver una buena hilera de colmillos que en nada envidiaban a los propios**

**-Si mis médicos le han dejado así, creo que necesitamos una nueva limpieza de personal- dictaminó finalmente el monstruo rascándose la cabeza con otra de sus manos- cuando se arrancó la cola?**

**-Hace algunas semanas, mientras trataba de escapar- explicó el equino moviéndose para permitirle una revisión mas libre al otro- apenas y esta mejorándose de lo ocurrido… en "ese" mundo…**

**Randall**** le observó de reojo, manteniendo el torso enderezado pero no haciendo nada para retirarse del tacto que ahora tenía el nuevo monstruo conforme le revisaba; de alguna manera, ver a otro mas parecido a él, le producía un poco mas de calma. Sin embargo, se tensó y se levantó de golpe al sentir el horrible dolor en la punta de lo que alguna vez había sido su cola cuando fue apenas rozada por uno de los dedos del médico**

**-Ten cuidado grandísimo alcornoque!- soltó con toda la ira que mantenía dentro del cuerpo, torciendo los dedos al tiempo que le dirigía la peor de sus miradas al ofidio que levantó ambas cejas con algo de sorpresa por la reacción tan violenta del "paciente"**

**-Randall…**

**La voz del equino había sido suave pero firme, haciendo que el de ojos verdes se tensara un momento y dejara salir un nuevo gruñido de enojo… pero sin embargo, había vuelto a recostar el resto del cuerpo y se había cruzado de brazos firmemente, meciéndose muy apenas por la ligera debilidad producida por todo lo que le achacaba; el médico había soltado ahora una risotada y se había colocado las manos secundarias en la cintura**

**-Ya veo a que te referías con lo de "carácter especial"- dijo el médico sonriendo con diversión mientras Randall le dirigía una mirada molesta al equino**

**-Carácter especial?**

**-No es un insulto… solo comente que tenías mucho "espíritu"- replicó con calma el equino sonriendo muy apenas a lo que el camaleón rodó los ojos y se dedicó a observar al monstruo serpiente que ahora tomaba unas pinzas y humedecía sus escamas con alguna sustancia para suavizar aquella cosa oscura y parecida al moho que brotaba de algunas**

**El monstruo de escamas rosadas se mordió los labios mientras observaba en silencio y a pesar del dolor, el procedimiento que llevaba aquel médico en su cuerpo**

**Normalmente no dejaba que le tocaran de aquella manera y anteriormente cuando había resultado herido en su trabajo, dentro de las instalaciones de Monsters Inc. gustaba de llevar las cicatrices como trofeo y muestra de su valor y fuerza al cumplir con sus obligaciones; sin embargo ahora, cada marca tan solo le recordaba su derrota y su humillación a manos de los humanos y todo lo que habían hecho con él**

**Por lo tanto, se tragaba todas las quejas en silencio y se dedicaba a observar con silencioso disfrute como aquellas señas iban desapareciendo de poco en poco**

**Aunque aún quedaba el detalle de que no le permitiesen camuflarse y cambiar de color a gusto**

**Aún tenía que ver como librarse de sus ataduras y de aquel sometimiento**

**Y hablando de sometimiento…**

**Parpadeó y se observó las muñecas donde las esposas con las que normalmente le ataban brillaban por su ausencia; parpadeó en sorpresa antes de levantar la vista hacia Alexander que asintió una sola vez, como si le tuviese alguna clase de respeto aunque le hubiese demostrado desde su personal punto de vista, todo lo contrario las últimas semanas. Su mirada volvió a ser desconfiada mientras entornaba los ojos y estos se volvían apenas dos brillantes y pequeños puntos verdes por debajo de los parpados**

**-A qué estas jugando?**

**-A nada- replicó sencillamente el equino suspirando un poco a sabiendas de que el otro era susceptible a saltar ante cualquier cosa que pudiera parecer un engaño- no vi el porque tendría que atarte…- dijo**

**Randall**** ladeó un poco la cabeza, como si razonara aquello antes de volver a hablar, sonriendo y riendo como si aquello le divirtiese**

**-Claro… estoy tan débil que no podría tratar de escapar y si te atacara, podrías conmigo fácilmente…- afirmó viéndole con interés- muy listo "caballito"…**

**El mas alto rodó una vez los ojos. Al parecer, ganarse la confianza de aquel monstruo sería una tarea de titánicas proporciones. Y hablando de aquello…**

**Los ojos del lagarto comenzaron a cerrarse, mientras su cuerpo parecía ceder al peso y terminaba recostado contra la cama; de todas maneras parecía estar luchando contra el sueño del que ahora era presa, con los parpados moviéndose como si deseara abrirlos pero fallando evidentemente ante aquello. Alexander le colocó una mano sobre la herida cabeza, antes de ver al médico que había introducido muy hábilmente una aguja por debajo de las escamas del lagarto, induciéndole al sueño con un suero**

**-Será difícil trabajar con él si se mueve por el dolor y no creo que quieras que lo pase consciente- dijo tranquilamente el monstruo serpiente mientras se colocaba unos guantes y estiraba una pequeña mesa repleta de instrumentos hacia si, para comenzar a cortar con un pequeño bisturí lo que ahora cubría la piel viva de un nuevo nacimiento de la cola- Alexander…- dijo de pronto con seriedad antes de verle de lado- no va a poder recuperarse por completo en la celda donde está**

**El medico frunció el ceño mientras la pesadilla removía los cascos con incomodidad, frunciendo el ceño mientras sus pensamientos se agolpaban**

**-Sé porque todos lo quieren ver encerrado y sé muy bien el peligro que representa… pero no creo que los intereses del resto hacia este "compañero" sean los mismos que los tuyos… si de verdad te interesa que salga adelante, tienes que pensar en un mejor lugar para que recupere fuerzas**

**-El hospital no creo que sea buena opción, cierto?- sonrió el equino a desgana**

**-Los monstruos de los Estados Miticos no están acostumbrados a nosotros y por lo que he oído, este sujeto se niega a ver al resto por nuestras evidentes diferencias- respondió el ofidio suspirando cansinamente- pero tiene que irse acoplando, de poco en poco… que me dices de las colonias de los monstruos que son como él? Los extranjeros?**

**-La CDA lo esta buscando y no dudaría de que los otros monstruos le delatasen a su propio país- dijo haciendo una mueca- lo último que necesito es una pila de papeles con una exigencia de extradición para él… tampoco creo que eso le ayude en su salud…**

**-Bueno… hay otros lugares que podrían ayudarle y que no están precisamente en medio de Necropolis…- dijo con suavidad el médico volviendo a su trabajo a lo que el otro abrió de golpe sus ojos**

**-No estarás… hablando de…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	5. Una nueva celda

**Necropolis**

**CAP 5**

**"Una nueva celda"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La calidez y la comodidad de aquello le había hecho muy difícil el abrir los ojos.**

**Era demasiado diferente de la fría y dura plancha metálica donde había pasado las últimas semanas de cautiverio y la cobija sobre su cabeza le proporcionaba una agradable oscuridad que se contraponía a los tonos chillones y cambiantes que eran parte de las paredes de su prisión; el pasar un tiempo mas en la enfermería donde se encontraba, a gusto y sin tener vigilancia perpetua no era tan malo como podía pensarlo.**

**Dejó salir un largo suspiro antes de emitir un gruñido y levantar la cabeza muy a desgana.**

**Tenía hambre y se imaginaba que pronto los encargados les llevarían la comida a quienes estuviesen en aquel sitio… y mejor que estuviese bien despierto para poder quejarse a gusto si algo no le agradaba; sonrió un poco al imaginarse el fastidio que les daría si comenzaba a recriminar sin motivos, por lo que con mas animos se estiró y abrió los ojos, observando los alrededores… antes de cambiar su expresión a una totalmente desconcertada.**

**Aquello no era la enfermería.**

**Volteó a los alrededores cada vez mas confundido al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera el sitio se parecía medianamente a lo que había logrado vislumbrar en sus connatos de escape, en el resto de habitaciones y corredores que conformaban el edificio donde había estado capturado.**

**La habitación donde se encontraba ahora parecía tapizada con telas marrones y doradas opacas dándole una sensación cómoda y tranquila aunque sin quitar de todo lo oscuro del lugar; había mesas, libreros y bordes de pared en madera tallada y una enorme chimenea entregaba la única luz del dormitorio, con un suave crepitar. El lagarto cerró los ojos un segundo, tratando de pensar que tal vez seguía dormido o todo era producto de su cada vez mas paranoica mente para, después de unos segundos volver a abrir los ojos, dejando salir un gemido de resignación al ver que todo seguía igual.**

**Acaso había escapado de aquel lugar sin darse cuenta y había terminado escondido en el hogar de algún monstruo? Era una posibilidad.**

**Tomó aire y finalmente se puso de pie, bajando de aquella cama (mucho mas grande que cualquiera que hubiese visto en su vida) y se sorprendió al notar que el dolor había desaparecido casi en su totalidad en la base de la cola; se viró y levantó la parte posterior apenas lo suficiente para ver que el crecimiento de esta continuaba, pero ahora con un tono mas vivo y con sus escamas presentando un aspecto muchísimo mas saludable**

**-Vaya… entonces funcionó- musitó para sí mismo con algo de sorpresa y un gesto mas relajado**

**Era demasiado extraño. Y en absoluto nada común. No era lo normal que alguien se preocupase por él de aquella forma o que viese por ayudarle a pesar de su comportamiento violento, agresivo y peligroso; con tanto en su pasado y con todo su historial el hecho de que le tuviesen en una celda y bajo vigilancia continua le parecía lo mas adecuado o lo esperado para una criatura como él era considerado por sus congéneres.**

**Pero ahora… todo parecía estar de cabeza.**

**Negó un par de veces y se frotó la adolorida frente.**

**No podía. No debía de permitirse una debilidad como aquella, el confiar en alguien o en algo significaba que se volvía susceptible y vulnerable y eso por ende quería decir que podían lastimarlo. Había pasado muy malos momentos tratando de demostrar que no era alguien de quien abusar desde pequeño y no debía de olvidar que si no se hubiese forzado a cambiar dentro de aquello, aún seguiría siendo tomado como un chiste.**

**Aunque lo hubiesen humillado y hubiese sido derrotado, lo seguían considerando un peligro y eso le aliviaba un poco el malherido ego.**

**Sin embargo…**

**Se acercó al fuego lentamente y descansó el cuerpo frente a este, disfrutando durante algunos segundos la sensación confortable. Suponía, no tenía nada de malo aprovechar aquello aunque fuerandesvarios de su enferma mente, cierto?**

**Comenzaba a adormilarse nuevamente cuando un sonido le hizo saltar de aquel lugar y tratar de usar su camuflaje natural para perderse con los colores del suelo; y casi en aquel mismo momento se arrepintió de aquello ya que una fuerte sacudida eléctrica de dolor le recorrió de arriba abajo, obligándole a encogerse en el suelo mientras su cabeza zumbaba ante la negación de su naturaleza, por medio de aquel estúpido suero que le seguían inyectando.**

**Golpeó el suelo con un puño antes de moverse hacia la puerta con todo el sigilo del que era capaz con tantos años de experiencia y la abrió con sorpresa al notar que no estaba asegurada.**

**Tal vez en verdad se había metido en aquella casa al escapar del edificio donde estaba apresado. Una parte de él se felicitaba por haberlo conseguido, en parte por aquellas voces que se alegraban del éxito… pero la parte mas racional de su persona, estaba realmente confundida ya que hasta entonces no había podido evitar la fija y permanente mirada del equino que parecía seguirlo a todas partes sin darle un segundo.**

**Frunció el ceño antes de decidirse a salir de aquel sitio. Tenía que averiguar de una forma u otra cómo había llegado hasta aquel lugar y porqué no estaba atado o vigilado. Y en caso de haber salido libre por sus propios medios, tenía que pensar en como se mantendría así ya que seguramente aquellos… sujetos? Cosas? Monstruos? Se unirían a las filas de la CDA para capturarle. La CDA. Rodó los ojos comenzando a preguntarse que tan malo sería entregarse a un grupo o al otro.**

**El corredor en el que se ubicaba aquella habitación parecía tener el mismo diseño en paredes y alfombrado que todo lo que había visto, solo que no entraba luz por ningún sitio; en cierta manera, la oscuridad le hacía sentir mas seguro que si estuviesen todas las velas y candelabros encendidos por lo que con algo mas de confianza, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y comenzó a andar muy lento y con suavidad a lo largo de aquel pasillo.**

**Había mas puertas pero por el momento, no deseaba abrir ninguna.**

**Si en verdad había otros monstruos en aquel lugar y él se había colado, lo peor que podía hacer era despertarles.**

**Finalmente, llegó a una zona que para su sorpresa, estaba iluminada pero no por focos o luces. El corredor se abría en una zona hacia un par de escaleras semi curvas que terminaban en la primer planta y un poco mas allá, sin bajar las escaleras se encontraba el inicio de otro oscuro corredor; colocándose una mano sobre los ojos para que estos se acostumbrasen de poco en poco a la claridad que ahora se le presentaba, se acercó al inicio de la escalinata para ver que aquello que iluminaba el sitio provenía de un par de largas ventanas que se hallaban a los lados de una enorme puerta de entrada.**

**Hizo una leve mueca, antes de decidirse a bajar.**

**El exterior se dejaba ver completamente nublado pero aún así, el sol del otro lado de las nubes brillaba con suficiente fuerza para que estas dejasen iluminar todo a su alrededor.**

**La alfombra oscura bajo sus patas le permitió caminar por los alrededores de aquella (enorme) casa en completo silencio, mientras trataba de encontrar alguna pista que le indicase donde se encontraba; había bustos de diferentes monstruos, algunos cuadros representando seres realmente espantosos con placas y nombres extraños para él aunque reconocía mas de una figura por los libros que alguna vez había llevado.**

**Se detuvo unos segundos en un nuevo pasillo, tratando de ubicarse o recordar en donde demonios había girado, para finalmente decidirse a abrir una puerta doble, asomando muy apenas la cabeza antes de suspirar aliviado al ver que se encontraba en una biblioteca. Y una bastante amplia.**

**Estaba igual de adornada que el resto de la casa y tenía una chimenea aún mas grande que la de la habitación donde había despertado… pero los sillones parecían mas dispuestos como si de vez en vez, hubiese reuniones ahí y se buscase tenerles con comodidad y les acompañaba una mesa de centro lo suficientemente amplia para ser usada por los monstruos que descansasen en el resto de muebles.**

**Muy despacio se acercó a uno de los libreros… y entonces, por primera vez sonrió genuinamente.**

**Teoría de los Sustos. El poder de los Gritos. Sustonomías. Historia del Universo Mítico. La Enciclopedia Universal de los Sustos. Introducción a las Técnicas de Espantos.**

**Todos y cada uno de los libros que alguna vez había estudiado se encontraban ahí. Estiró una de sus manos para poder tomar un ejemplar grueso, viejo y algo deshilachado de "Mecánica de la Energía Vocal" y comenzó a hojearlo, sintiendo como las memorias y las emociones perdidas de los viejos y buenos tiempos regresaban; era como haber tomado un camión de ruta familiar a una zona de seguridad que ya no recordaba cuando había abandonado.**

**Entornó suavemente los ojos para enfocar de mejor forma cada una de las palabras que le traían un aire fresco y de renovación.**

**Renovación.**

**Esa era la palabra que creí que definía mejor el cambio entre su antiguo yo que trataba de encontrar su lugar y el sujeto que era tan diferente de su verdadero yo y que había forzado un sitio entre los demás a base de temor que no siempre era del resto.**

**Gimió con cansancio y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que hacía lo propio con el libro, produciendo un sonido de golpe seco que levantó algo de polvo entre las paginas.**

**Un segundo después su expresión se volvió amarga, así como el brillo en sus ojos verdes.**

**Nada.**

**Ya no había nada de aquel chiquillo asustadizo que quería confiar en los demás y se esforzaba por agradar y complacer aún a costa de las burlas a su propia persona; había "matado" esa parte de su alma y lo que ahora llenaba aquel cuenco vacío que consideraba su cuerpo era un ente totalmente diferente que simplemente, se había enraizado desde las sombras de su corazón para no irse jamás. El odio, la desconfianza, la crueldad… tantas cosas que habían ido clavando sus espinas para no poder ser arrancadas jamás…**

**Ya no podía volver atrás aunque a veces lo desease con todas sus fuerzas; simplemente, todo estaba hecho y no había poder en el universo capaz de borrar o cambiar su destino.**

**Ser una criatura odiada, detestada y despreciable.**

**Era lo único que tenía ahora.**

**Randall**** devolvió aquel libro al estante de donde le había sacado, antes de tomar aire dispuesto a salir de aquel sitio finalmente para no volver. Pero entonces… dos detalles extraños llamaron su atención: dos cosas que no parecían pertenecer en absoluto a aquella residencia ni a aquel universo, provocándole detenerse en seco y tratar de decidir a cuál ponerle su atención primero. Finalmente, se decantó por aquel enorme cuadro que adornaba la parte superior de la chimenea y que era iluminado delicadamente por las llamas de esta**

**Era una pintura exquisita, evidentemente creada con cuidado y poniendo un especial énfasis en cada detalle al grado que había que pareciese mas una fotografía que una pintura primorosa: la imagen representaba algo similar a un lago fresco, perdido entre verdes lomas de suave césped que se extendía en todas direcciones como si de un delicioso cobertor se tratase; y del agua, flotando lenta y majestuosamente hacia el exterior desde las profundidades se levantaba una delgada figura tan blanca y brillante que parecía ser parte de alguna clase de sueño.**

**Podía ver las relucientes escamas con aquella aura nacarada al brillar bajo los rayos del sol. Las púas suaves en gris metálico que brotaban desde la grácil cabeza similar a la de una cierva y que delineaban toda la espalda hasta perderse en el agua con el resto del cuerpo; no se podían percibir piernas o patas traseras pero algo le decía que no las poseía y que lo que no mostraba la pintura era seguramente una suave cola en los mismos tonos que el resto del hermoso cuerpo que parecía flotar hacia el cielo.**

**Los ojos de un plata casi tan perlado como el resto del cuerpo tenían una chispa de vida perfectamente representada que le hizo sentir una leve punzada de envidia. Las patas delanteras, delgadas, delicadas y que terminaban en cascos metálicos… las curvas a lo largo del serpentear en la figura…**

**Dio un paso mas, observando mejor aquella pintura.**

**Algo en su mente trataba de venir a él pero no sabía qué. Sentía aquella imagen terriblemente familias como si la conociese de antes pero al mismo tiempo, distante y mágica como si la lógica le indicase que semejante criatura no podía existir, lo cuál era imposible siendo que él mismo provenía de una mitología que les clasificaba como "no existentes".**

**Se estiró un poco mas, trepando por un lado de la chimenea y resbalando un poco gracias a la debilidad de la que aún era presa pero no volvió al piso sin haber leído antes la inscripción en la pequeña placa:**

**"Le vol du Kelpie"**

**-Sophie Colville-**

**-Kelpie…- repitió cerrando los ojos mientras trataba de recordar.**

**Nada**

**Sacudió un par de veces la cabeza antes de decidirse a ponerle atención al segundo objeto de su curiosidad. Cerca de una de las ventanas de la biblioteca había un escritorio largo, con varias carpetas y libros apilados de forma ordenada para el uso de quien estuviese ocupando el mueble en el momento… y una computadora personal; el lagarto hizo una mueca conforme se acercaba, no era común aquel tipo de máquinas al menos… no las que estuviesen exentas de todo aquello que indicaba que pertenecía al mundo de los monstruos.**

**La máquina electrónica era a todas luces, producto del mundo humano tanto en su sencillez como en su tecnología.**

**El monstruo de ojos verdes se sentó en el sillón con ruedas que se ubicaba frente al escritorio y con un poco mas de curiosidad observó la página virtual abierta en aquellos momentos. Ladeó la cabeza, extrañado al observar la dirección del navegador que daba justamente… a una página humana. Se enderezó un poco mas sin entender… porqué habría monstruos que se moverían entre aquellos seres, a menos que trabajasen para una empresa de sustos? Y mas cuando se podía percibir que quienes acostumbraban a escribir en aquel lugar eran jóvenes adultos… sin niños a la vista.**

**Se rotó la barbilla con los dedos antes de comenzar a leer… aquí y allá… todas eran historias y relatos de terror, sobre criaturas como él y otras mas. Parpadeó cada vez mas confundido por aquello, moviendo el ratón de la máquina para revisar una tras otra, todas las historias, mitos y escritos por los humanos y que parecían alertar y prevenir a sus semejantes con un tono que trataba de ser divertido pero que entre líneas era obvio que no resultaba así.**

**"-entonces sucedió que mientras mas rápido caminaba, la sensación de ser perseguido se incrementaba. Se que esa sombra iba detrás de mí y por mi propia estupidez, no tomé en cuenta las advertencias de los demás y tuve que correr de regreso a casa. Ya se los advierto, no crucen por ese parque después de las 9 porque bien nos advierten que lo que hay ahí, esta esperando por alguien solitario…"**

**"-cerré la puerta y a pesar de saberme sola, comenzaron a tocar en esta como si buscasen hacerme abrir. Y estoy segura de que ví la puerta de mi armario moverse y algo asomarse en la oscuridad…"**

**"-El sonido de cascos es intenso y puedes sentir el fuego de los infiernos cuando se acerca… es inconfundible, la carreta de la sombras que trata de hacerte subir para llevarte a los horrores de ultratumba…"**

**Randall**** leía mas y más. Humanos adultos, asustados como cualquier chiquillo y temiendo por sus vidas… era alguna clase de chiste!?. Además, eso no explicaba porque el o los monstruos dueños de aquella propiedad tenían abiertas aquellas páginas humanas; revisando el historial y los favoritos, podían verse que todos los sitios que acostumbraban visitar eran similares y pertenecientes al otro mundo.**

**Y no solamente eso…**

**Una de las carpetas del computador contenía muchas mas y estas a su vez, contenían historias guardadas cuidadosamente y clasificadas según la criatura o el susto dado.**

**No tenía ningún sentido. Se apoyó la frente sobre las manos unos segundos tratando de alcanzar alguna luz en aquello que no lograba comprender antes de abrir los ojos a través de sus dedos… y si aquellos sujetos eran traficantes de monstruos para el mundo humano? Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda al tiempo que se ponía de pie de golpe. Tenía que salir de ahí en ese mismo instante o correría mas peligro que en el edificio donde se había encontrado encerrado.**

**El sillón casi se cayó de lado cuando el camaleón trató de comenzar a correr aunque era obvio que le resultaba imposible; su cuerpo parecía estar ahora con cintas de metal que le sostenían las piernas por dentro impidiéndole moverse con su agilidad acostumbrada; escupió internamente ante la frustración de verse imposibilitado de aquella manera a causa de su recuperación pero de todas formas, forzó su cuerpo a moverse.**

**Era como estar en una pesadilla donde el cuerpo se alentaba para no dejarle correr.**

**Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba acercándose a la puerta de salida… chocó con un nuevo cuerpo que se atravesó a su camino. Dejó salir un grito exasperado, acaso su mala vista iba a tenerle golpeándose con todos los monstruos que se le metieran en el camino!?**

**-Oh! Veo que ya ha despertado!- Randall enfocó su malograda vista en la figura que portaba un vestido negro con delantal blanco y un gorro en el mismo color antes de percibir como el alma se le iba al suelo**

**La mujer (pues era obvio el genero por las largas pestañas que portaba) tenía una cabeza felina de largos colmillos… sin embargo el resto del cuerpo parecía ser una mezcla extraña entre un dragón y patas de cabra, mientras que la cola le observaba… con una enorme cabeza de serpiente que sostenía en aquellos momentos, un ridículo plumero y parecía verle de arriba abajo con un interés que le hizo ruborizar sin saber exactamente por qué.**

**El lagarto rosado tragó pesado mientras aquella criatura se le acercaba sonriendo**

**-Pensaba que dormiría un poco mas…- la voz era amable y suave, sin concordar con la figura que presentaba y que dejaba ver mas peligro del que reflejaba el tono- el señor aun no regresa pero dijo que trataría de llegar temprano para cuando usted estuviese mejor… quiere que le lleve el desayuno a la habitación?- preguntó la joven sonriendo con su larga hilera de dientes**

**Randall**** no se permitió caminar hacia atrás pero mantenía una expresión desconfiada mientras trataba de encontrar la forma de escapar de aquella criatura**

**-Dónde estoy…?- preguntó finalmente tratando de no sonar tan agresivo como se sentía**

**La criatura de colores marrones ladeo la cabeza alegremente mientras juntaba dos de sus pezuñas por delante**

**-Oh! Bueno, es evidente que no lo iba a saber, pero usted está en… ah! Bueno, mire, que ya ha llegado!**

**La oven se movió hacia un lado mientras ambas cabezas observaban el exterior a través de las largas ventanas a través de las cuales se dejó ver una figura negra y grande, bajando del cielo nublado hasta el suelo enfrente de las puertas; Randall dejó salir un juramento de ira, haciendo que la otra criatura emitiese un pequeño grito de sorpresa y se cubriese la boca mientras que el monstruo de tonos rosas y azules pasaba a su lado para abrir la puerta de golpe.**

**Alexander Flameburst acababa de aterrizar en el camino de piedras que daba hacia la puerta de aquella enorme casa y dejaba salir un suspiro cansino. Era evidente que había pasado una noche bastante pesada y a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba dejarse caer en su cama y dormir hasta que fuera urgentemente necesaria su presencia de vuelta en el trabajo, tenia un sinfín de archivos nuevos que revisar, así como ordenar la nueva papelería sobre quienes se encontraban todavía en misiones o trabajo y cuantos tenían que desaparecer durante un tiempo hasta que los humanos se confiasen, para volver al ciclo de sustos.**

**Además de que aún no moderaba las nuevas leyendas urbanas que se formaban y tenía que asegurarse de que estas fuesen mas que las últimas bazofias que le habían enviado.**

**Todavía no superaba lo de la "Bolsa de Papel Marrón de Almuerzo Come-Hombres"**

**-Así que aquí es donde me encerraste ahora! Podías haber dejado una nota o algo que me explicara que demonios hacía en un sitio que no era ni el hospital ni la prisión! Pero claro, era demasiado pedirle a un cerebro de mula como tu que se tomara cinco minutos, verdad!?**

**El equino de piel negra movió las orejas parpadeando con sorpresa mientras retrocedía un par de pasos al sentir los golpes en su pecho por parte del lagarto que parecía comenzar a hacer una costumbre aquel gesto.**

**Levantó su vista rojiza hacia su ama de llaves, que parecía desternillarse de risa por aquel regaño que nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a imponer sobre el pesadilla; finalmente, Alexander levantó ambas manos con las que aferraba el trabajo de la noche como si tratase de poner paz a aquello. El lagarto respiraba agitadamente por la irritación que lo recorría y el equino aprovechó el minuto de silencio para hablar**

**-Imagino que te sientes mejor…- dijo en un tono bajo antes de agacharse un poco al tiempo que caía de sentón sobre sus cuartos traseros, observando como el monstruo rosado se alargaba hasta volverse un poco mas alto y agitaba las manos enfrente suyo**

**-Sentirme mejor!? Desperté en un sitio desconocido, a solas, sin nada que me explicase que hacía aquí y todavía con ese estúpido suero que no me deja invisibilizarme! Te parece que me siento mejor?**

**Alexander volvió a ver a la joven que ahora se carcajeaba a mandibula batiente con ambas cabezas, a lo que el pesadilla hizo una mueca de resignación mientras le escurría una enorme gota de sudor por la nuca**

**Randall**** se dio la vuelta de golpe y comenzó a andar hacia el interior de la casa, dejando al otro aún sentado en el suelo y con expresión de no entender muy bien lo que había ocurrido**

**-Ahora entra y mas te vale que me expliques todo o esa cabeza tuya servirá como lámpara para los corredores durante los siguientes días!- exclamó el lagarto**

**El monstruo de llamas tragó pesado antes de volver a ver a su criada que parecía recuperada de la diversión que le producía aquello**

**-Así son todos los monstruos como él?- preguntó con un hilo de voz**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	6. De sustos y otros disgustos

**Necropolis**

**CAP 6**

**"De sustos y otros disgustos"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alexander normalmente disfrutaba del silencio que flotaba sobre los jardines que rodeaban su casa.**

**Era de las pocas y extrañas zonas que rodeaban la ciudad de Necrópolis y que chocaban con el ambiente tenebroso y frío que regularmente cubrían la mayoría de las propiedades de los residentes de aquella metrópolis; aunque de todas formas el ambiente podría decirse que era triste debido a las nubes grises que permanecían inmutables sobre su cabeza, al menos dejaban pasar un pocomas de la luz del sol que se movía por encima de estas.**

**Además, el bosquecillo y los arriates, junto con las zarzas, los espinos y algunas otras flores normalmente no aparecían en lugares como aquel, pero su madre bien había tenido cuidado de que al menos aquel sitio se pareciese un poco al lugar del cuál provenía.**

**Era un pequeño sitio de paz en medio de tanta muerte y oscuridad. **

**Y sin embargo, en aquellos momentos no había notado lo infinitamente largo que era el camino alrededor de la casa y cuanta quietud podía retener… hasta el momento en que había salido con el otro monstruo para que pudiese estirar las patas y que respirase el aire libre por primera vez desde que le hubiesen condenado.**

**Pero durante aquellos momentos y fuera de lo que había creído, el lagarto de escamas rosadas no había abierto la boca en ningún momento, ni siquiera durante el desayuno que habían tomado en completo silencio; en mas de una ocasión el equino abrió la boca apenas unos segundos para después, volver a cerrarla al percatarse de que el monstruo sentado enfrente suyo mantenía la mirada clavada en los alimentos que le habían llevado sin mostrar ninguna intención de conversar o de amenazarle como lo había hecho momentos atrás.**

**Ahora tan solo caminaban uno al lado del otro sin que ninguno pronunciase palabra. Alexander lentamente volteó hacia el otro que avanzaba como meditando en todo y en nada, con las cuatro manos cerradas hacia el frente como si el recuerdo de los grilletes en las muñecas aun estuviese lo suficientemente fresco como para actuar por inercia.**

**El equino se preguntó si algún día conseguiría hacerle desaparecer esa sensación. Sacudió suavemente la cola de llamas antes de tomar aire y hablar por fin**

**-Entonces… qué te parece?- dijo con suavidad**

**Randall**** no se detuvo de avanzar, pero durante una fracción de segundo frunció el ceño como si tratase de comprender la pregunta hasta que finalmente soltó en un tono bajo y seco**

**-Que me parece qué?**

**Alexander suspiró un poco antes de caminar un poco mas despacio para ver si de aquella forma el monstruo rosado reaccionaba**

**-Me preguntaba… bueno, si encontrabas confortable este sitio a diferencia de… tus antiguas habitaciones**

**-Si con "habitación" te refieres a la jaula de los humanos o a la celda con cama de metal sin privacidad donde me tenías encerrado… pues si, este sitio es una mejora considerable- soltó con frialdad cerrando los ojos mientras el otro levantaba la mirada, sonriendo discretamente ante la reacción del mas bajo**

**-No deseaba mantenerte encerrado para siempre, pero cuando te encontramos estabas muy a la defensiva y no nos dejabas atenderte- trató de explicar el equino**

**Finalmente Randall se detuvo y le observó por sobre el hombro con seriedad**

**-Así tratan a todos los monstruos a los que se han torturado? Encerrándolos en una prisión que provoca nauseas y mareos y donde te amarran con grilletes a los muros y te impiden usar tu naturaleza para defenderte?**

**El monstruo de llamas abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces mientras trataba de encontrar una respuesta adecuada a aquella pregunta que tenía mucha justicia en si misma; el lagarto dejó salir una risa divertida, sorprendiendo al otro que no esperaba escuchar aquello en ningún momento. Randall cerró los ojos y suspiró una vez antes de hablar en un tono mas calmo**

**-Tranquilizate. Soy un ex convicto, condenado por tratar de asesinar a mis semejantes y a otros, se supone que sea una bestia cruel… hiciste lo correcto al encerrarme- aseguró- no digo que me guste o esté feliz- espetó haciendo una mueca antes de dejar de verle- pero… era lo correcto- musitó como si de repente, una lucha de ideas se presentase dentro suyo**

**Alexander suavizó la mirada sin atreverse a acercarse para no romper aquel momento en que el otro parecía haberse abierto muy apenas**

**-No te juzgo por lo que hiciste- Randall frunció el ceño irritado sin voltear a verle- sé que no puedes creerlo porque todos lo han hecho y te han hecho ver como el villano…**

**-Porque es la realidad…**

**-Pero probablemente muchos monstruos hubieran hecho lo mismo que tu- el lagarto levantó una ceja tan alto como pudo mientras le observaba con desconfianza; el equino removió una pezuña distraídamente- tal vez… nos hubiéramos ahorrado algunos puntos como el resentimiento personal que le tenías a ciertos monstruos- el equino sonrió siendo imitado por el de escamas rosas- pero seguramente, trataríamos de buscar alternativas a la energía faltante, sobre todo en una crisis como en la que se encontraban ustedes…**

**El monstruo de piel negra elevó los ojos rojos al cielo gris sobre sus cabezas y se colocó las garras en la espalda**

**-Si nosotros tuviésemos una emergencia como la que ustedes estaban viviendo… si estuviéramos en ese punto de desesperación… sabiendo lo que la energía que proveen los humanos significa no solo para la vida cómoda de todos, sino para lugares como lo son los hospitales y otras empresas… demonios, creo que hasta yo mismo tomaría medidas extremas por muy dementes que pudiesen sonar para el resto**

**Negó un par de veces con la cabeza cerrando los ojos mientras confiaba en dar unos cuantos pasos mas**

**-Entonces dices que hice lo correcto?**

**-No- replicó Alexander sonriendo mas ampliamente mientras veía al otro que curiosamente, había dejado de verse enojado- realmente cometiste muchos crímenes y metiste las patas muy, MUY feo…- aseguró a lo que el lagarto rió entre dientes, aparentemente divertido con aquello- pero… yo lo hubiera hecho si estuviera en tu posición. Y dudo que hubiese monstruos inocentes que no darían lo que fuera con tal de salvarlo todo, de poder hacerlo aunque con ello se condenasen a sí mismos…**

**La mirada del equino se volvió hacia la lejanía, con seriedad**

**Qué haría él… si la compañía en la que trabajaba se encontrase al borde de perderse completamente y solo tuviese una oportunidad de salvarla y con ello, salvar a muchos otros mas?**

**Su cuerpo pareció dar un salto muy leve al percibir los pasos del otro que se había virado hacia este y se había acercado con mas calma**

**-No lo hice por bondad- replicó el de ojos verdes- lo hice para aplastar a un viejo rival que me robó todo lo que mas quería… lo único que tenía- dijo con expresión de que aquello no le importaba mientras movía un dedo antes de volver a darle la espalda al equino, que observaba al lagarto con calma y trataba de ver que había mas allá de aquellas declaraciones sacadas como si fuesen algo tonto- y porqué mi antiguo jefe acudió a mi, sabiendo que nadie más haría ese trabajo**

**Randall**** entornó los ojos mientras recordaba aquella reunión en la que se había sorprendido grandemente al ver que el propio Waternoose se dirigía a él para encontrar la manera de producirmas energía antes de que fueran a la ruina**

**Sin importar el cómo… sin que se preocupara de cuan sucios fuesen los métodos a utilizar…**

**Se frotó un brazo haciendo una mueca. Era obvio porque había acudido con él, porque el graaan y maravilloso James Sullivan jamás haría algo que estuviese en contra de las leyes. Con una sola vez equivocándose había tenido suficiente y no volvería a salirse de lo que era correcto… sin embargo… sin embargo él si se encontraba lo suficientemente desesperado por abrazar algo de notoriedad y de reconocimiento, como para doblegarse a cometer cualquier clase de trabajo que significase escalar un poco mas…**

**Cualquier cosa que le empujase mas cerca de una cima que siempre parecía alejarse de sus dedos cuando mas trabajaba y se esforzaba por alcanzarla**

**Se cubrió los ojos un segundo con los dedos.**

**Y un demonio.**

**Esas voces otra vez estaban chillando en sus oídos, sin dejarle pensar con claridad; gruñó con fuerza a lo que el otro se acercó con gesto preocupado.**

**-Qué es este lugar?- soltó de repente el lagarto y con un tono mas agresivo del que pretendía. A decir verdad, solo buscaba algo que lo hiciese alejarse del ruido de su mente y volver a un poco de cordura, antes de que nuevamente se encerrase en sí mismo arrastrado por las sombras de las torturas humanas que aún parecían no querer dejarle ir**

**Alexander mantenía una distancia prudente pero no tan grande como para no acudir a ayudar al otro si acaso lo necesitaba. Podía ver en los espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo y en los movimientos involuntarios de sus manos el hecho de que de vez en vez, sus pensamientos se iban muy lejos y probablemente, hacia algo que continuaba hiriéndole; sabía que tenía que darle espacio para tranquilizarse, pero recordando hasta donde había llegado al borde de la locura teniendo como recuerdo presente la ausencia de la larga cola azul, se mantenía alerta en caso de necesitar actuar…**

**Aunque fuese para protegerlo de sí mismo**

**-Este es mi hogar- respondió el equino con suavidad, volviendo a mover la flamante cola azul- esta casa era de mis padres y ahora me pertenece- explicó mientras pasaba al lado del monstruo rosado y se detenía enfrente de la fuente que dejaba ver la cabeza de un dragón**

**Randall**** tomó aire profundamente y finalmente se acercó al otro, para observar el agua y de ahí, los árboles y los arbustos que los rodeaban**

**-Esto no parece Necrópolis- dijo en un tono bajo pero un poco mas calmado**

**-Eso es porque estamos a las afueras de la ciudad- explicó Alexander con tranquilidad- no muy lejos, pero si lo suficiente como para que mi madre crease este pequeño santuario en medio de las rocas y la nada de las montañas que hay a los alrededores- dijo sonriendo nuevamente- mi madre venía de los bosques mas cálidos en los países del Terror Medio así que cuando llegó a este sitio, buscó hacerse de un sitio donde pudiese estarse mas tranquila… y debo decir que desde que tengo memoria, hizo un muy buen trabajo- aseguró con algo de orgullo en la voz**

**El lagarto le observó con extrañeza e interés antes de ver hacia la enorme casona**

**-Tu madre sigue viviendo aquí?- preguntó antes de sonreir con frialdad- no te dirá nada por aceptar bajo su techo a un criminal?**

**-No eres un criminal- soltó el equino moviendo una mano de golpe y cerrando los ojos, a lo que el monstruo de ojos verdes sonrió con cruel diversión y se cruzó de brazos con interés; el otro parpadeó unos segundos antes de verle con nerviosismo- me refiero… ya no lo eres. Al menos aquí no has hecho nada que pueda considerarse un crimen, lo que hiciste ya sucedió, ya se te juzgó, ya se te castigó… puedes decir que estás comenzando otra vez en esta ciudad y…**

**-Ya cállate- soltó el lagarto rodando los ojos con mueca exasperada- detesto cuando le dan vueltas a estas cosas tan estúpidas. Solo te hice una pregunta- cortó antes de volver a componer su expresión de suficiencia- entonces… que crees que diga?**

**-Bueno… aunque normalmente podemos comunicarnos con los muertos en esta zona, no creo que pueda llamarla y preguntarle al respecto- Alexander rió entre dientes mientras el lagarto sentía que de tener todavía sus habilidades camaleónicas, palidecería al darse cuenta de las palabras del otro monstruo- pero sé que de vivir, aceptaría de buen grado que estuvieses aquí y sería la primera en sugerirte que no dejaras esta ciudad por tu propia seguridad- afirmó con orgullo a lo que el otro ladeó la cabeza**

**-Porqué estás tan seguro de que ella haría eso?- preguntó el monstruo sin poder evitar que la curiosidad inundara su voz**

**-Porque ella misma era una convicta, que llegó a Necrópolis huyendo de quienes la perseguían- dijo con naturalidad mientras la mirada rojiza del monstruo parecía perderse en sus propios pensamientos**

**Randall**** le observó de reojo, mientras en su interior luchaban dos fuerzas. Aquella que le decía que debía recordar mantenerse frío y distante, ya que su principal necesidad era la de huir de aquel sitio y tratar de vengarse nuevamente de aquellos que le habían arrastrado al infierno en el cuál se había encontrado… y la curiosidad de saber mas acerca del sitio donde estaba y el sujeto que le había sacado de donde los humanos, instándole a permanecer en aquel sitio.**

**-Qué… hizo?- preguntó finalmente decidiendo que, si bien aún no confiaba del todo en el otro no le haría daño averiguar un poco más; después de todo, cualquier cosa podía servirle para después usarla en contra del equino y librarse de este de una vez por todas.**

**Alexander removió el suelo con una pata durante unos segundos antes de colocarla en el borde de la fuente, bajando finalmente la mirada hacia el otro**

**-Mi madre era una Kelpie- explicó el equino viendo un gesto de sorpresa y un golpe de comprensión a la vez reflejada en las verdes orbes del otro- vivía en un lago de Sustcocia donde se alimentaba de los humanos que encontraban la forma de ingresar en nuestro mundo para capturarnos- explicó antes de sonreír con gesto ensoñador- realmente era una monstruo muy bella y muy pacífica, que solo hacía esas cosas para proteger a la comunidad en la que vivía… ella…**

**-Era blanca, con aspecto de hipocampo?- preguntó el monstruo rosado viéndole de reojo**

**Alexander sonrió**

**-Así que ya viste el cuadro, hmm?- preguntó el equino moviendo una oreja alegremente al percibir que el otro había usado bien su tiempo explorando aquella casa- en efecto… Sophie Colville, la monstruo del cuadro era mi madre… demasiado bonita como para ser un monstruo pero lo suficientemente mortal como para asustar a los humanos que no se acercan a los lagos sin temer que se les aparezca- rió entre dientes antes de volver a tomar aire y ver hacia el frente- todo iba bien hasta que un día, un monstruo llegó de otras tierras… y comenzó a convertir el asesinato de humanos en un crimen imperdonable…**

**Sus ojos se entornaron con algo de dolor y seriedad, como si le disgustara mucho hablar de aquello… pero Randall no se atrevía a interrumpir, cada vez queriendo saber mas y mas.**

**-Los monstruos de aquella comunidad que antes agradecían la protección que les brindaba mi madre en aquel portal ahora la observaban con miedo de que ella fuera a hacerles algún daño… creo que puedes imaginarlo, cerraron el portal con la tecnología traída de otras tierras y trataron de llevarse a mi madre a rastras de aquel lago que había sido su hogar durante cientos de años… para juzgarla y condenarla por aquellos actos que les habían salvado tanto tiempo atrás**

**El equino tomó aire y continuó**

**-Mi madre huyó… perseguida por las nuevas políticas y la supuesta "justicia" de lugares mas modernos que no conocían o habían olvidado el daño y la muerte que habían traído los humanos que lograban llegar hasta nuestra realidad hasta que un día, terminó llegando a Necrópolis- su expresión volvió a suavizarse- en ese entonces, la ciudad combinaba varias empresar pequeñas y nada importantes en la industria de los gritos. Tanto para niños como para adultos…**

**-Adultos…- repitió el lagarto antes de abrir grandemente los ojos y verle con sorpresa- espera, que?**

**-Bueno, básicamente eso- dijo el equino viéndole sin entender la sorpresa del otro- en esta ciudad siempre se ha mantenido una industria de energía a base del miedo y el terror de los humanos pero en aquellos días, estaban desorganizadas y divididas en variados lugares, dedicándose a lo que podían… los monstruos aquí como habrás visto son muy diferentes a los que se encuentran en muchas partes del mundo y cuando llegó mi madre estaban horrorizados de que una criatura como ella siquiera osase llamarse monstruo**

**Explicó con animos y algo de diversión**

**-Por supuesto, muy pronto les mostró que estaban muy equivocados cuando entró a su primer trabajo y les dejó en claro que era mas que capaz de llevar a cabo la recolección de energía… y finalmente, un día decidió que esta ciudad podía llegar a más y a como pudo, consiguió un socio y juntaron el suficiente dinero como para comprar varias empresas pequeñas y fusionarlas en lo que ahora es, Yelling and Screamgeour…**

**-Pero dices que tu madre se apellidaba Colville- dijo el lagarto**

**-Si… pero no podría trabajar y reunirse con otros empresarios si la reconocían como la asesina de Sustcocia, no crees?- rió unos segundos antes de volver a hablar- se cambió el apellido a Yellingy creó este pequeño espacio que sería su hogar durante mucho tiempo…- cerró los ojos y levantó la cabeza orgullosamente, apretando mas las manos en la espalda- y como ves… a varios años y todo ha resultado perfecto, aún después de que nos dejó- suspiró un poco**

**-Y tu padre?- preguntó Randall sentándose al fin en el borde de la fuente, olvidándose por un momento de la precaución o la sobre confianza**

**Alexander esta vez dejó salir una risa divertida**

**-Alguna vez escuchaste de "San Jorge y el Dragón"?**

**-Una leyenda humana- dijo el lagarto con desprecio- un humano que fue a salvar a una doncella que fue secuestrada por un dragón y que se convirtió en héroe… hurra- soltó el monstruo de escamas con sarcasmo a lo que el otro le miró con maldad entretenida**

**-Si bueno… les encanta pintarse de héroes en todo, no te parece?- dijo tocándose la punta de la afilada nariz con un dedo- nunca te cuentan que el humano terminó rostizado hasta los huesos y que nunca encontraron a la doncella… porque tal doncella no existía…**

**-Disculpa?- dijo Randall casi cayéndose de la mano donde se había apoyado, con evidente sorpresa en la mirada**

**Alexander sonrió un poco mas**

**-La "doncella" hija del líder de aquella comunidad no era tal- explicó divertido- era mi madre en una de sus transformaciones. Se había abierto un portal natural en aquel pueblo y el alcalde, si quieres llamarlo así, le puso el ojo encima y se enojó cuando mi madre le ignoró para irse en busca de la puerta entre mundos- rió entre dientes, cerrando los ojos con gusto antes de seguir- mi madre encontró el portal en la cueva de un dragón que residía en el sitio, Fedrik Flameburst y que de hecho, cuidaba que los humanos no traspasaran a nuestro mundo de la misma manera en que mi madre solía hacerlo… y ya te imaginarás. Fue un flechazo inmediato. Cuando el humano del pueblo se enteró de que la hermosa doncella que él trataba de conquistar ahora vivía donde la bestia come hombres, enfureció y mando llamar a otro humano para que matase a mi padre… y bueno. Ya el resto es historia- levantó los ojos con diversión traviesa al tiempo que se encogía de hombros- mi madre convenció a mi padre de mudarse a Necrópolis con ella… y aquí estoy**

**El equino bajó el casco de la fuente y se viró para sentarse al lado del lagarto que parecía impresionado con aquella historia. El de ojos verdes movió la vista hacia el frente antes de fruncir el ceño**

**-Y tu padre donde está ahora?**

**-Murió el mismo día que mi madre- explicó con suavidad el de ojos rojos- verás, la mayoría de los dragones cuando toman pareja entregan de forma literal la mitad de su corazón a esta- sus ojos se entrecerraron enternecidos- así que cuando mi madre falleció… mi padre lo hizo al mismo tiempo**

**-Vaya…- dijo el de escamas rosadas sin atinar a decir nada mas**

**Parecía atontado con aquella historia, sin estar seguro ahora de porque realmente deseaba escucharla aunque en parte creía que era porque repentinamente, se había sentido identificado con quien hubiese dado a luz al monstruo que le había arrancado de las garras humanas; negó unas cuantas veces con la cabeza, tratando de retomar un orden de ideas… antes de sorprenderse al percatarse de que las voces que tanto le habían estado molestando… ya no estaban.**

**Abrió grandemente los ojos y se frotó la frente con dos dedos antes de volver a escuchar la voz del equino, tal vez mas cerca de lo que recordaba**

**-Qué me dices de tu familia?... ellos no se preocuparon cuando supieron que desapareciste?- preguntó con delicadeza Alexander viéndole de lado a lo que el otro replicó con una risa amarga**

**-No tan rápido, cerebro de mula, no te he dado permiso de preguntar nada de esas cosas… no somos amigos como para que me cuestiones sobre mis asuntos personales- el lagarto levantó la cabeza orgullosamente y se levantó del borde de la fuente para retirarse de vuelta a la enorme casa, con los ojos rojos del otro clavados en su espalda**

**Alexander sonrió de lado antes de negar un par de veces, ya se imaginaba que recibiría esa respuesta pero…**

**El caso era que después de haber averiguado todo lo referente al otro, quería darle la oportunidad de decirle las cosas. Suponía, tendría que esperar un poco más antes de que le hablase acerca de lo que ya sabía**

**O lo que creía saber.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Hace unas horas, dijiste algo sobre "espantar a los adultos"… qué querías decir con eso?**

**Alexander se encontraba sumido en aquel tedioso trabajo de papeleo que tenía que revisar antes de devolverlo al día siguiente para que fuese entregado a los supervisores de la fábrica y que luego, estos lo dividiesen y lo entregasen a los asustadores adecuados por zona y por tiempo; sin embargo levantó la cabeza de aquellas absurdas líneas que descansaban sobre el blanco papel y fijó las rojizas orbes en el monstruo de escamas rosadas, que le llamaba desde la cima de una larga escalera con ruedas que se aferraba al librero mas cercano a la chimenea.**

**Randall**** estaba bastante entretenido observando todos los títulos que poseía el otro monstruo, a su manera sorprendido de reconocer todos aquellos que alguna vez hubiese memorizado, así como versiones demasiado antiguas de técnicas de miedo e intimidación que solo pensaría, estarían disponibles en un museo y lejos de las manos que pudiesen dañarlos; en aquel momento, hojeaba uno de los tomos mas gruesos y frágiles acerca de diferentes tipos de monstruos con espinas pero su mente volvía a hacer ruido, esta vez por los pequeños detalles de la conversación que hubiesen tenido en los jardines**

**El equino apoyó la espalda en el sillón que usaba para trabajar en su escritorio y pareció meditar unos segundos antes de hablar**

**-Pues exactamente eso… espantar a los adultos- hizo una mueca antes de encogerse de hombros- me creeras que se asustan con mayor facilidad que los críos y que el 80% de los chillidos agudos que recolectamos son de los hombres de la especie por sobre las mujeres, que tienden a ser terriblemente peligrosas cuando se asustan de mas, llegando a atacarte si no tienes cuidado- levantó ambas cejas antes de pasarse un dedo por un corte muy viejo que dejaba ver la cicatriz sobre la mejilla**

**El monstruo de ojos verdes se sobó la cabeza con una garra antes de gruñir con molestia**

**-No me lo tienes que decir… desde crías son unas salvajes- masculló de mala gana, provocando una risa baja en el otro- te estas burlando de mi ahora?**

**-Por supuesto que no- aseguró el monstruo de llamas azules moviendo una mano- al contrario, estoy de acuerdo contigo en ese sentido- afirmó una vez con la cabeza lo cuál pareció calmar al otro- creo que tu duda es, a que industria específica nos dedicamos, no es así?- dijo mientras veía como el otro bajaba con dificultades las escaleras**

**Deseaba ayudarle pero podía percibir que en aquel momento el tratar de hacerlo lo tomaría como un insulto. Aquel monstruo era orgulloso en grado sumo y podía percibir como trataba de cubrir esos momentos en que dejaba ver su verdadero yo con los golpes de irritación y accesos de cinismo para con quienes le rodeaban; había algo que cubría al monstruo real por debajo de todas esas emociones, tal cuál y lo hiciera su mecanismo de mimetismo con su cuerpo al estar en peligro.**

**Tenía que ser MUY paciente.**

**-Yelling and Screamgeour se dedica a recolectar energía, junto con otras empresas en diversas ciudades de Gritaña enfocada en los adultos- explicó entrelazando las garras y girando el sillón hacia el otro que finalmente, había descendido las escaleras y ahora descansaba un brazo en uno de los escalones de estas, como si recuperase aire; aún estaba recobrándose a pesar de que creía que estaba curado casi en su totalidad pero pocos ejercicios como aquel le demostraban al lagarto que todavía se encontraba más frágil de lo que gustaría de admitir.**

**Volteó la cabeza hacia el otro con seriedad mas no molestia**

**-Creí que la mayor energía y la mejor calidad se tomaba de las crías y por eso todas las industrias de gritos se dedicaban a estos- dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras el equino sonreía suavemente**

**-Como te expliqué el otro día, lo adultos tienen tanto o mas miedo que sus crías por estarse negando continuamente el hecho de que tienen temor, cosa que los mas pequeños aceptan sin vergüenzas hasta que les enseñan a tenerla- explicó en de piel negra levantando un dedo de entre sus manos cruzadas- desde hace siglos ha sido una enseñanza básica que tan fuerte y que tanta claridad tenía el poder de un terror completo y puro a la edad adulta sobre la de los infantes, que temen incluso a lo que ellos mismos crean en sus mentes… mientras que la de las crías humanas es aún difusa y por eso necesita procesarse y es tan difícil de obtener en buenas cantidades conforme pasan los años, la de los adultos se vuelve mas pura y concentrada ya que su percepción pasa a ser "real" y tangible aunque sea negada**

**Randall**** avanzó hasta uno de los sillones cercanos y se sentó en este sin soltar el libro entre sus manos**

**-Hace años, un amig… un compañero consiguió un susto total y completo al aterrorizar con ayuda de un pelele a un pequeño grupo de adultos- musitó pensativo mientras se colocaba un dedo doblado descansando en los labios- nadie había visto algo como eso y muchos de los contenedores no soportaron la energía contenida. Se hizo un verdadero escándalo cuando ocurrió**

**Alexander sonrió**

**-Porque sus contenedores en Monstruópolis no están hechos para una energía en estado tan purificado, lo que normalmente guardan es el equivalente a una fracción muy mínima, y como te digo, muy difusa como para ejercer mas presión de la debida- explicó el de ojos rojos- aquí también nos llegó el rumor de lo que consiguieron esos chicos- dijo bajando la cabeza para enfatizar la mirada a lo que el otro le vió con sorpresa**

**-Les llegan noticias de Monstruópolis y los Estados Míticos?- cuestionó**

**-Nos llega cualquier noticia que pueda poner en riesgo nuestra industria de energía- dijo con seriedad Alexander- gracias a las cantidades de productos energéticos que producimos, Necrópolis se ha podido mantener en los primeros puestos como productores de recursos e incluso, podemos darnos el lujo de exportar a otros países incluyendo a los Estados Míticos… así que cuando estuvieron a un pelo de descubrir nuestra fuente de ingresos… digamos que mi madre no durmió durante semanas hasta que nuestros informantes pudieron constatar que nadie se puso a investigar o tratar con esa fuente alternativa de energía**

**Sonrió de buena gana mientras el lagarto rodaba los ojos**

**-No puedo creer que dejaramos pasar una oportunidad como esa- masculló antes de frotarse el rostro con fastidio**

**De haber averiguado aquello antes, se hubiera ahorrado todos los problemas que tenía y Waternoose lo tendría por héroe! Por no decir toda la ciudad! Gruñó varias palabras incongruentes para sí mismo en medio de su irritación mientras el equino agachaba la cabeza para verle un poco mejor; realmente estaba satisfecho de ver como el otro monstruo recibía toda aquella información y le daba la importancia adecuada a lo que ellos tenían por trabajo**

**-En todo caso, aquí es algo que cuidamos con todas nuestras fuerzas… asustar a un adulto aunque suene sencillo por la cantidad de energía producida realmente es muy complicado, con desastrosas consecuencias si lo haces mal o si no aprendes a reaccionar ante los diferentes resultados y acciones del asustado que pueden hacerte daño- explicó el equino- sin ofender pero tú eres el primero en saber lo que sucede cuando los humanos te capturan, especialmente los adultos…- susurró**

**El lagarto se removió a causa del escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo y le hizo quemar en las heridas bajo las escamas que de poco en poco, recobraban su fuerza y color; hizo una mueca tratando de espantar las memorias de lo ocurrido en aquel sitio y entendió las palabras del otro monstruo: un mal paso recolectando directamente los gritos de los adultos y el monstruo capturado podía considerarse con suerte si se decidían a matarle de un golpe o balazo.**

**Ya que si optaban por retenerle con vida…**

**Cerró los ojos un segundo antes de volver a ver al equino que continuaba observándole, al parecer estudiando sus reacciones por si volvía a enloquecer. Bastante listo.**

**-Supongo que no permiten a cualquiera traspasar al mundo humano para dedicarse a este trabajo- comentó Randall**

**Alexander continuó con su vista fija en el otro con un brillo algo extraño en sus ojos.**

**-No- dijo- solo aquellos que han demostrado entereza, valor y decisión para enfrentarse a ellos y hacer lo requerido para no solo salir adelante con su trabajo, sino para salvaguardar la seguridad de nuestro mundo son seleccionados para llegar con nosotros- susurró- los asustadores de críos humanos logran su trabajo con esfuerzo si, pero al mismo tiempo les permiten muchos pequeños errores que aquí, significarían no solo la muerte real del asustador sino de todos los que viven a su alrededor… no es un mito como la toxicidad de las crías. Esto es tangible y cruel como ya lo sabes.**

**Randall**** apretó las manos unos segundos, observándose el regazo antes de ver hacia las orbes rojas del otro**

**-Me dejarías ver?**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	7. Yelling & Screamgeour

**Necropolis**

**CAP 7**

**"Yelling &amp; Screamgeour"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Estás seguro… de que quieres hacer esto?**

**-Por supuesto que si, no me molestes…**

**-Sabes que la última vez que viste a otro de los nuestros…**

**-Si, si, ya se pero a mal paso darle prisa y no son una chiquilla cobarde como para evadir esto por siempre. En algún punto tenía que conocer a alguno como ustedes, no?**

**Alexander Flameburst suspiró pesadamente antes de bajar el cuerpo al suelo y observar la expresión de irritación y humillación del monstruo de ojos verdes que parecía no creer que en verdad el otro se hubiese agachado para…**

**No, aquello era demasiado.**

**-La planta de sustos se encuentra demasiado lejos- dijo armándose de paciencia aquel monstruo de llamas azules mientras el otro retrocedía un par de pasos, sin decidirse a gritarle o a golpearle directamente- y sabes perfectamente que aún no puedes andar como si nada…**

**-Podría hacerlo- susurró el lagarto en un tono peligroso mientras entornaba los ojos**

**El equino movió suavemente la cola antes de tomar aire**

**-Si, podrías intentarlo pero tardarás mas en llegar al enrejado de salida que yo en alcanzarte- advirtió con un tono que indicaba que no esperaba una reprimenda**

**Randall**** se mordió la lengua ante todo lo que quería decir. Tenía que hacer que aquel sujeto le llevase a la planta de sustos y aprovechar el buen grado que mostraba el otro para mostrarle el trabajo que realizaban en pro de encontrar una puerta por la cuál escapar y volver a su propio universo… pero tener que humillarse a dejar que el otro le cargase nuevamente, como si fuera una damita herida o en apuros iba mas allá de lo que podía permitir.**

**Si alguien que lo conociese le viese en aquella situación…**

**Cerró los ojos tratando de tragarse todo aquello antes de sentir como le levantaban de la cintura en el aire y le colocaban en la grupa del equino, que le observaba de reojo; el lagarto parpadeó con sorpresa antes de distinguir a la ama de llaves quimerica sonriéndole mientras la serpiente en su cola se desenroscaba de su cintura para liberarle del agarre**

**-Que tengan un buen día en el trabajo!- despidió la mujer sacando un trapito blanco de uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme de trabajo, al igual que la cabeza ofidia que hacía lo propio**

**Randall**** sintió como el coraje parecía bajar repentinamente ante la resignación de haberse visto tomado de sorpresa por aquella criatura y dejó salir un suspiro antes de negar un par de veces y acomodar bien su cuerpo sobre el otro, que extendió de golpe sus enormes alas coráceas y oscuras dejando ver la larga extensión de estas para levantar el enorme cuerpo del monstruo de llamas azules**

**-Sujetate fuerte- dijo con suavidad Alexander mientras golpeaba un casco en el suelo como preparándose para lo que tenía que hacer**

**-No me tires al suelo y entonces, no tendrás que preocuparte de cómo me sujeto- replicó el lagarto de mala manera, agachando el largo y sinuoso cuerpo para utilizar la habilidad de ventosa que poseía en los dedos, rogando porque fuese suficiente para poder aguantar todo el viaje hasta la fabrica; la última vez que había estado en un sitio muy, muy alto mas de una vez había estado a punto de caer y aún le producía mareos: esa pelea entre puertas viniendo y flotando por todos lados no había sido agradable y menos con el resultado final**

**No era que le tuviese miedo a las alturas: era que no soportaba lo que le recordaban.**

**Sin embargo tomó aire en cuanto el equino se inclinó hacia abajo antes de salir despedido hacia el cielo grisaseo, sin llegar a la capa de nubes que cubría aquellos terrenos pero estando lo suficientemente alto como para que el lagarto maldijese por la comparación del vaivén al de los rieles que transportaban las puertas… porque diantres todo lo que ahora percibía le traía a la mente los peores momentos de su vida!?**

**Tomó aire profundamente y cerró los ojos durante una parte del viaje, tratando de distraerse en cualquier otra cosa mientras el equino se esforzaba por aletear y moverse lo mas suavemente posible para no incomodar al otro; podía sentir sus dedos cuando el ciertos momentos en que tenía que virar o elevarse un poco mas, los enterraba en su piel para asegurar el agarre y asegurar su posición sobre la espalda de este.**

**Finalmente, dejó salir un chasquido con la lengua y volteó un poco para observar al lagarto**

**-Ya casi llegamos- anunció consiguiendo que el monstruo de escamas rosadas abriera los ojos, percibiendo por primera vez las nubes rojizas que cubrían la negra y oscura ciudad de Necropolis.**

**Necrópolis.**

**Edificios retorcidos con puertas en azoteas y entre pisos por donde ingresaban de vez en vez, sombras de movimientos espasmódicos y con risas agudas que erizaban por debajo de la piel; zonas todavía mas negras de donde provenían sonidos guturales y chillidos antes de que una enorme criatura brotase de lo que parecían ser las mismas fauces de la tierra.**

**Randall**** sacudió la cabeza un par de veces antes de sentir como bajaba el cuerpo del equino, al acercarse al patio de un edificio en tonos menos oscuros pero que era igual de imponente con sus afiladas torres y crestas, en formas amenazantes e imponentes por sobre aquellos que acudían de todas partes a trabajar en aquel sitio; el monstruo de ojos verdes se talló estos unos segundos antes de tomar aire y obligarse a ver directamente las figuras y formas de las diferentes criaturas que ahora, volteaban al ver bajar a su jefe en dirección de la entrada.**

**Tembló sin proponérselo al ver como una bestia enorme, que parecía ser de huesos con algunos gajos de carne descompuesta por sobre estos alzó la cabeza y clavó un único ojo dorado en este.**

**-Buen dia Petrov!- saludó el equino mientras pasaba por un lado a lo que la criatura alzó un hueso de los dedos a forma de saludo**

**Finalmente, los cascos dejaron soltar chispazos y una llamarada grande al posarse con fuerza en el suelo, haciendo al lagarto gruñir por el impacto**

**-Realmente… el peor viaje que he tenido!- sisseó de mal humor antes de bajarse de un salto y estirar las patas- no podías ser mas cuidadoso?**

**-Lo siento… creo que fue la costumbre- musitó el de piel negra, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al darse cuenta de lo que le impactaba la forma de hablarle del otro, con un poder y seguridad que le indicaba que no le temía en absoluto aunque su destino estuviese en sus garras; realmente no podía dejar de maravillarse con eso cuando monstruos terribles de aquella ciudad tenían cuidado por la forma en que se dirigían a él**

**Alexander levantó la cabeza al percibir como se acercaban rápidamente sus dos compañeros de trabajo, soltando un chillido la fémina de escamas verdes al notar de regreso al venido deMonstruópolis**

**-Ya me preguntaba que te tomaba tanto tiempo que no permanecías en el trabajo esta noche- soltó la chupacabras mientras el paraguas de un ojo le daba una vuelta a Randall que sintió incómodamente la mirada de aquella "cosa" en él, recordándole en cierta forma a su antiguo amigo, Mike Wazowski… aunque este no era tan delgado… ni tenia un colmillo de fuera**

**-Te van a regresar a tu ciudad?- preguntó con interés el monstruo azul mientras el lagarto le gruñía por lo bajo y esperaba a que el equino terminara de recibir las carpetas que la mujer entregaba**

**-No… vine a ver… como trabajan ustedes- dijo levantando la barbilla a lo que la lagarta dejó caer lo poco que aún tenía en las manos y observó con la boca abierta al monstruo de llamas azules, que parecía leer rápidamente aquellos documentos**

**-Alexander… podemos hablar a solas por un momento?- preguntó la mujer con un tono que indicaba que estaba furiosa pero el de ojos rojos lejos de inmutarse, sacó una pluma y firmó un par de papeles antes de entregárselos de vuelta y caminar hacia donde estaba el camaleón**

**-No… no creo que sea necesario- dijo con suavidad pero indicando que no aceptaría reclamos a cambio**

**La monstruo le dirigió una mirada amarilla al de tonos rosados, que dio un paso hacia atrás al caminar la otra a su lado y empujarle con algo de fuerza antes de desaparecer a través de una de las puertas**

**-No lo tomes personal- dijo Alexander hacia Randall que mantenía la vista clavada en aquel sitio- es…**

**-Normalmente tiene que enfrentarse a tus congéneres diariamente por negocios además del pleito eterno por el hecho de "quienes dan mas miedo" y esas cosas- explicó el paraguas con tono aburrido antes de comenzar a andar a los saltos al lado de los otros dos- lo de siempre… unos creen que son mejores que otros… algo que conoces de primera mano verdad?- dijo esta vez con maldad sonriéndole de lado al lagarto que le sacudió aferrándole con fuerza**

**-Te estas burlando de mi!?**

**-Muy bien, creo que ya es suficiente- soltó el pesadilla separando a ambos monstruos mientras el único ojo del karakasa rodaba- Randall ahora es un invitado mio y tiene suficiente experiencia asustando a los humanos en este negocio como para que sea respetado como tal… recuerda lo que pensaban ellos de ti Rykung, cuando solo eras un objeto antes de poder ser lo que eres ahora…**

**-Solo estaba bromeando…- replicó el paraguas antes de sacudir la cabeza y ver con gracia como el de escamas verdes aun se esforzaba por alcanzarlo- vaya que tienes problemas de actitud =.=**

**-En fin…- suspiró Alexander sosteniendo todavía al lagarto que ya había dejado de luchar pero veía fríamente al otro monstruo- te parece que vayamos a la zona de sustos?**

**-Seguro- masculló el lagarto dirigiéndole una mirada irritada al paraguas mientras comenzaba a seguir al pesadilla que le introducía de poco en poco entre aquellos pasillos oscuros**

**Randall**** observó todos estos y se frotó los brazos recordando aquellos momentos en que corriese a través de estos tratando de huir llevado por la locura que su mente arrastraba, estando capturado y torturado como pago a todos los errores de su vida entera; acaso habría algún momento en que el destino le dijese que era suficiente de aquello? En algún punto, finalmente tendría algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso o siquiera una pizca de una felicidad que tenía negada?**

**Dejó salir aire con fuerza a través de la nariz al tiempo que trataba de darle un nuevo punto de vista a las criaturas tan extrañas que los rodeaban; de poco en poco, se dio cuenta de que podía dejar de lado su aspecto aterrador y compararlo con los idiotas de su anterior trabajo al percibir que muchas de las bromas y actitudes no distaban de aquellas tonterías que normalmente usaban en Monsters Incorporated.**

**Se detuvo unos segundos en uno de aquellos corredores, levantando la cabeza por sobre una de las ventanas para observar un enorme salón de una sola hilera, con variados monstruos con un computador por delante y de frente hacia un largo ventanal que parecía dar hacia otra habitación que por lo que podía ver, era aún mas grande y de la cuál no alcanzaba a ver a nadie del otro lado; se asomó un poco por la ventana antes de sentir una mano en uno de sus hombros**

**Volteó la cabeza para observar al pesadilla que ahora veía con evidente orgullo a los monstruos en el interior de aquella enorme oficina**

**Alexander se acercó a la puerta que daba acceso a aquel sitio y la abrió para el otro, que avanzó con extrañeza hacia el mas alto para ingresar en el sitio, deteniéndose a mitad de camino para leer la placa en esta**

**-"Creepers. Guarde Silencio"- dijo el lagarto leyendo aquella inscripción antes de terminar de entrar a aquella oficina a lo que el equino cerró la puerta con suavidad- que demonios es unCreeper?**

**-Ellos- dijo el monstruo de llamas azules mientras ambos se acercaban a uno de los monstruos en uno de aquellos enormes escritorios**

**El lagarto de escamas rosas vió durante un segundo al otro antes de acercarse mas y fijarse en la pantalla del computador de aquel monstruo que escribía sin detenerse a pesar de que Randall se asomaba por sobre su hombro sin ningún cuidado**

**La criatura con puas y cuencas vacías finalmente se detuvo y le permitió ver con mayor libertad a lo que los ojos verdes del otro se entornaron para enfocar mas la vista… y entonces cayó en cuenta que el monstruo en la silla había ingresado en una de aquellas paginas de historias de terror que el pesadilla tenía abiertas en su propio hogar; abrió un poco mas los ojos, leyendo aquella historia que el propio monstruo escribia describiendo un ataque muy bien detallado acerca de otra criatura, con ubicación y señas**

**Randall**** finalmente dejó al otro continuar con lo suyo al tiempo que Alexander se le acercaba por la espalda, volviendo a colocar las enormes garras detrás de su espalda**

**-Un Creeper se dedica a sacar el lado mas aterrador de cada monstruo- explicó el de piel negra observando la mirada del monstruo mas pequeño que se paseaba a través de la larga hilera de escritorios, uno al lado del otro- un Creeper es una base fundamental para nuestra compañía ya que se asegura de la credibilidad sobre la existencia de su monstruo específico, de los detalles que lo hacen reconocible y aumentan el grado de temor hacia este, ya sea exagerando o tratando de que sus características sean mas notables en cierto ambiente o momento**

**Explicó con seriedad mientras inflaba el pecho con agrado**

**-No puedes enviar la primer tontería para los humanos- dijo con suavidad- ya que la vida del monstruo acerca del cuál se esta escribiendo depende de cuanto los humanos no deseen verlo… o quieran comprobar que es real- añadió con un tono oscuro- si la credibilidad es incierta a un grado importante entonces la energía recolectada no nos será útil… no se desperdiciará, pero no será buena para consumo**

**Suspiró profundamente antes de acercarse junto con el de escamas purpuras a la ventana**

**-Cada dia tengo que revisar las historias de quienes aspiran a trabajar en esta compañía como las de los propios Creepers porque es una responsabilidad grande el enviar la historia final hacia los humanos- dijo con seriedad mientras oscurecía la mirada- pasan por al menos siete filtros antes de poder ser usadas en nuestros trabajos e incluso, les pido a los asustadores que les den una leída para asegurarse de que todo será correcto**

**Cerró los ojos antes de escuchar el sonido de sorpresa en el monstruo de escamas rosas sin que pudiese evitarlo al fijar la vista en lo que estaba del otro lado.**

**La zona que observaban aquellos escritores de historias de terror tenían una amplia vista de lo que parecía ser una mezcla entre un foso y una caverna sombría, donde la ubicación para ingresar al mundo humano no difería de la que estaba acostumbrado… a excepción de que en aquel sitio no había un sistema de puertas si no que el muro de enfrente parecía estar hecho de algún tipo de plasma que se removía misteriosamente enfrente de cada uno, apenas dividido por unas líneas que indicaban espacios entre aquella masa.**

**No había monstruos entrando y saliendo rápidamente compitiendo para hacerlo mas rápido… de hecho, en lo que se imaginaba eran las "estaciones" de trabajo podían verse unas pantallas con números que iban corriendo en reversa y cuando fijó mejor la vista, se dio cuenta de que era el tiempo que tenían para cumplir con el trabajo. El sitio era tan profundo y largo que no aparentaba su tamaño en el exterior y según pudo percibir, estaba dividido de igual forma que aquella enorme sustancia oscura en zonas diferentes.**

**Había monstruos que estaban en una sola área con tiempos que iban desde unos cuantos segundos a un par de minutos para cumplir con el susto. Luego, otros que iban hasta la media hora… una hora… un par o mas… y con dificultades le pareció percibir a lo lejos que había señales acerca de "días".**

**Se inclinó un poco mejor forzando la vista para distinguir mas cosas pero entonces, el equino le tomó suavemente de un brazo para alejarlo de la ventana recibiendo una mirada irritada del lagarto**

**-Tranquilo- dijo Alexander con animos- creo que querrás ver esto mucho mas de cerca, no es así?**

**Algunos de los monstruos que se encontraban escribiendo muy discretamente levantaron la mirada con un claro reflejo de sorpresa e incredulidad ante lo que el jefe le ofrecía a aquel extranjero de colores vivos.**

**Dejar a un extraño acercarse de aquella manera a la zona mas importante de la fabrica!?**

**Randall**** tomó aire mientras su mente corría por acomodar sus planes a la oportunidad que le estaba brindando aquel sujeto. Tenía que tomarla antes de que alguno de sus compañeros lo convenciese de lo contrario y casi podía sentir que un reloj propio corría en su contra como lo hacían lo de aquellas pantallas hacia quienes continuaban trabajando como si no tuviesen una hora de salida programada.**

**Asintió una sola vez antes de ver con una sonrisa que trataba de ser amable al equino a su lado**

**-Por supuesto que si. Quiero entrar y ver las cosas mas de cerca- aseguró**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	8. El momento final

**Necropolis**

**CAP 8**

**"El momento final"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alexander Flameburst no era tonto.**

**Se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud del otro al tener la oportunidad de acercarse a una zona por la cuál podría huir y de ahí, partir hacia su propio universo si encontraba la puerta correcta; sin embargo, algo en su interior le empujó a tomar aquello como una decisión correcta y todos los dragones sabían que normalmente no fallaba a sus presentimientos de cuanto tenía que hacer o permitir algo por muy loco o estúpido que pareciese.**

**Randall**** era tan complejo o mas que un rompecabezas el cuál se encontraba tan disperso y perdido que volver a ubicar las piezas era una tarea titánica en todo lo que significaba.**

**Pero al parecer nadie mas se tomaría el tiempo de ayudarlo**

**Y el mismo monstruo de ojos verdes parecía creerlo así ya que en todo momento mantenía una barrera transparente que evitaba que nadie pasase hasta cierto punto, lo que le protegía de cualquier herida. El equino quería hacer ese esfuerzo por llegar a la criatura que se ocultaba en toda aquella agresividad. Quería conocer al monstruo acerca del que había investigado y de quien, se decía, en su juventud había sido una de las criaturas mas dulces y amables que podían existir.**

**Nadie creía en aquella información pero el pesadilla estaba seguro, de que algo tenía que poder hacerse para recuperar a aquel monstruo.**

**Habían bajado por una de las tantas escaleras totalmente protegidas que llevaban a uno de los primeros pisos subterráneos dedicados a los asustadores a través de unos túneles de roca cuyas paredes llevaban incrustadas rocas que brillaban y daban la luz necesaria**

**-Algunos de nuestros trabajadores se mueven en completa oscuridad o a media luz… dependiendo de la necesidad de cada uno, es el camino que toman para llegar a su estación- explicó Alexander mientras sus llamaradas azules se reflejaban en los cristales que les rodeaban- me doy cuenta de que tus habilidades para moverte son mucho mejores cuando estas entre las sombras a que si todo se encuentra iluminado**

**Sus ojos se volvieron hacia los del otro que le soltó un bufido de irritación en respuesta**

**-Tienes problemas para ver, no es así?**

**-Eso no es algo que te importe- replicó el de ojos verdes con molestia a lo que el equino se detuvo apenas un segundo**

**-Si no me importara, no te preguntaría- dijo con suavidad antes de volver a caminar ante la confusión en la expresión del lagarto que rápidamente, trató de recomponerse**

**-Pues trata de que no te importe, porque aborrezco a quienes se meten en los asuntos de los demás sin ser invitados- espetó de mala gana**

**Sin embargo, algo en su interior pareció removerse con un sentimiento que no lograba identificar. Ese gesto de amabilidad le había traído de regreso, un algo que no percibía desde que el único otro ser que había sido amable con él (su antiguo mejor amigo Mike) le hubiese dirigido unas palabras de animos o de apoyo totalmente desinteresadas. Ahora se había cubierto tanto de un sentimiento permanente de protección que ya no sabía si le dirigían en serio algo bueno o no.**

**Negó un par de veces**

**Tenía que recordarse que el otro sujeto solo lo veía como una criatura peligrosa para su mundo. Sin embargo…**

**Que era eso que le hacía pensar que eso no era del todo verdad?**

**Finalmente el mas alto hizo girar el candado que mantenía una enorme puerta de acero cerrada, abriéndola y permitiéndole ingresar en aquella cámara subterránea donde algunos monstruos parecían intercambiar palabras antes de continuar con los suyo; una criatura alargada y similar a él mismo pero con un aspecto mas parecido al del acero se acercó rápidamente al verle ingresar, con expresión molesta y posición de atacarlo**

**-Pero que crees que estás haciendo aquí, niño!?- soltó el lagarto gris antes de detenerse al ver ingresar por detrás de Randall al equino- oh… vaya… es… uno de los nuevos?- preguntó tomandomas firmemente el sujetapapeles que llevaba entre sus patas**

**-No todavía- respondió el de llamas azules antes de ver como el de escamas rosadas apenas les veía un segundo y se adelantaba acercándose peligrosamente a la masa negra en una de las estaciones vacías como si buscase algo- lo he traído a conocer la planta, espero lograr convencerlo de que trabaje aquí ya que de donde viene, tiene un excelente record de trabajo…**

**-En verdad?- respondió el lagarto viendo a Randall a la distancia- es… rosado… esta enclenque y parece niña- gimió a lo que el otro se rió entre dientes**

**-Tú también estás enclenque- replicó con diversión el de piel negra a lo que el otro lagarto hizo una expresión de exasperación- y apenas eres mas grande que él. Solo que tu eres gris pero te aseguro que de arrojarte a un arriate de flores ya no te verías tan peligroso…**

**-Claro… eso si le permitiera hacerme eso- replicó con sorna el lagarto finalmente relajando el semblante antes de que ambos se dedicasen a observar a Randall**

**El monstruo de escamas rosadas se encontraba observando los largos cables que salían del interior de aquella masa negra y que se hundían en las paredes un poco mas en lo alto; donde había monstruos trabajando estos cables cambiaban de color según cuanta energía iban recolectando del otro lado. Se giró hacia donde se podían observar las estaciones de trabajo y finalmente pudo ver mas directamente las horas de susto de los monstruos… empezaban en verde… luego parecían pasar al amarillo y cuando se acercaban al punto de termino se volvían rojos. Solo en un par de estaciones alcanzó a ver números que en lugar de descender subían y sus colores parpadeaban en un blanco celeste intenso como si tratasen de llamar la atención.**

**-Qué es eso?- preguntó a Alexander que finalmente, había caminado hacia el lagarto que ahora se acercaba hacia aquella estación donde un monstruo parecía estar revisando en un computador pegado a la mesa de la estación, la ubicación de la criatura dueña de aquella zona**

**-No es normal que ocurra esto, pero a veces puede suceder- explicó el equino observando con seriedad aquella numeración mientras el monstruo que hacia las revisiones en aquel sitio, se enderezaba al ver al monstruo tan cerca- si la misión se complica el monstruo se pasa de su tiempo de regreso y esto nos avisa de que se han retrasado y podrían estar en peligro- dijo en un tono bajo**

**El monstruo en aquella estación le acercó algo parecido a un librito al equino que lo abrió con una mano y comenzó a leerlo**

**-Nueva Jersey- musitó mientras seguía leyendo aquello- ya enviaron un equipo?**

**-A dos de ellos, esta vez el susto fue en una feria y le ha resultado mas difícil salir- explicó la criatura rascándose la espinosa frente- el lio ha sido en la casa de los espejos así que enviamos a losespiritus de cristal para que sacaran de ahí a nuestro elemento- explicó**

**-Espiritus de cristal?- repitió el de escamas rosadas con burla a lo que el pesadilla asintió con solemnidad**

**-Es la forma "amable" de identificarlos- explicó Alexander sonriendo a desgana- los espiritus de cristal en realidad son otro tipo de pesadillas… o sea, que son algo como mis parientes lejanos no tan físicos que habitan en las superficies que puedan representar un reflejo de algo o de alguien…- dijo virándose hacia Randall que se había cruzado de brazos y no dejaba de reir**

**-Así que parientes lejanos tuyos… aún asi, que bonito nombre- volvió a repetir a lo que el sujeto en aquella estación tembló con un dejo de escalofrió por la ligereza con la que el lagarto se tomaba a los monstruos de los que hablaba el equino**

**Sin embargo, este no pareció molestarse al respecto**

**-Los reflejos son cambiantes aunque dependiendo de cuál sea su uso, pueden revelar la verdad del interior de alguien- dijo**

**Tomó de los hombros al de ojos verdes que saltó ante el contacto y la cercanía de aquel sujeto y renegó en voz baja por aquel atrevimiento hasta que le detuvo frente a un espejo**

**-Las pesadillas de cristal se dedican a justamente, revelar los temores o el terrible verdadero interior de cada victima de susto a la que se les encarga- continuó mientras el lagarto le veía en el reflejo antes de verse a sí mismo- solo uno mismo puede saber que tan bueno es en realidad, lo que revelaría algo capaz de sanar muchas heridas- musitó Alexander- o algo terrible y tan terrible que mataría a cualquiera de la impresión**

**Había sido solo un segundo pero Randall había pensado que había visto lo que parecía ser un esqueleto en llamas ambarinas asomandose por encima de su hombro pero volteando muy apenas distinguió con algo de inadmisible calma que el equino seguía a su lado, impasible observando aquel reflejo; el de ojos verdes volvió a clavar su vista en el reflejo que le devolvía la mirada cansada y dificultosa de un monstruo derrotado e hizo una mueca de disgusto**

**-O tal vez solo verías la patética debilidad que te representa- susurró muy por lo bajo a lo que el equino movió las orejas**

**-Dijiste algo?- mintió el de ojos rojos**

**-Nada- suspiró Randall dándose la vuelta antes de detenerse por una pequeña alarma que comenzó a resonar en aquella caverna**

**Los monstruos alrededor parecieron voltear apenas un momento antes de seguir en sus actividades mientras Alexander volvía a aquella estación de trabajo y presionaba un botón rojo grueso; el lagarto de escamas rosadas había clavado la vista en el tubo que salía de aquella masa negruzca y que parpadeaba en tonos amarillos antes de que de golpe, este hiciera un sonido de cierre el metal pareciera haberse ensanchado, dejando salir nuevamente un sonido de algo abriéndose y esta vez cambiando su tono a un parpadeo regular**

**-Realmente se deben de estar divirtiendo en aquella casa de los espejos- suspiró el monstruo de espinas alzando una pantalla de la mesa y dejando ver una imagen donde se observaban a varias personas gritando horrorizadas mientras varias luces parpadeaban dejando ver reflejos terribles moviéndose detrás y alrededor de ellos; algunos trataban de golpear los espejos tan solo consiguiendo que aquellas figuras rieran entre chillidos estruendosos provocando que los humanos tratasen de correr, solo perdiéndose mas**

**-Donde esta Faeground?- cuestionó Alexander entornando los ojos mientras trataba de ver a través de las imágenes de aquel espanto a lo que el de espinas se colocó un auricular en un oído entre las espinas**

**-Creo que ya le dieron espacio para que vuelva hacia aquí- dijo con un tono bajo la criatura antes de asentir- si, ya viene en camino**

**-Excelente- suspiró Alexander antes de ver hacia el otro letrero que parpadeaba- y Benson?**

**-Él se esta tomando su tiempo para conseguir un poco mas, dijo que en el parque había mas gente de la normal y que si hacía un recuento mas organizado podía traer mas producto bruto- explicó- pero dejamos el reloj en cuenta hacia delante por si se le va la mano y tenemos que enviar a unos cuantos guias para variar- levantó ambas cejas el monstruo de espinas a lo que el equino negó un par de veces y Randall le observaba con interés**

**-Guias?**

**-Son parte del equipo de nuestros asustadores- explicó el monstruo de espinas antes de que el monstruo de llamas azules hablase- mira, si entras como asustador aquí (porque no veo otra razón para que el jefe te traiga a esta zona) vas a llevar un equipo que corresponde a tu propio Creeper, el encargado de base en la estación- comenzó a hacer el recuento**

**-Fungus- suspiró pesadamente Randall rodando los ojos recibiendo una mirada de interés por parte de Alexander**

**-Un equipo de salida para cuando ocurran las eventualidades en que no puedas volver por tu cuenta y un equipo de guias, que se encargan de controlar el exceso de "credibilidad" en un monstruo, por ejemplo que hayas sido tan exageradamente visto que requieras meter nuevamente el sentimiento de duda e inseguridad en un grupo- dijo con animos- como quien dice, hacemos control de daños por ambos lados ya sea porque te están persiguiendo o haya demasiados testigos o porque te hayan visto tantos que podrías dejar de provocar el nivel de temor que necesitamos- terminó el monstruo a lo que Randall se apoyó en una de sus manos**

**-Genial, justo lo que necesito, un equipo de idiotas impidiéndome hacer mi trabajo- escupió con fastidio el lagarto- en Monsters Inc solo teníamos un ayudante…**

**-Si, un ayudante y suficientes problemas de acceso de objetos del mundo humano o niños que se les acercaban de mas- sonrió el equino- y si mal no recuerdo, un accidente de puerta abierta que permitió que un humano entrara a este mundo… un muy buen sistema de seguridad…**

**-Argh… cállate!- soltó el de tonos rosados haciendo que el de púas saltase y mirase contrito al equino que ni siquiera se inmutó por la reacción del otro monstruo- además, yo no he dicho que quiera trabajar aquí de ninguna manera…**

**-Hmm… es una lastima- suspiró el equino volteando hacia otro lado- te iba a ofrecer intentarlo, pero supongo que sería demasiado complicado este método de asustar gente adulta… tal vez quieras intentar en la sección infantil…**

**Algunos monstruos se voltearon con expresión de espanto mientras el de púas gemia y se ocultaba por detrás de la mesa al ver como el monstruo de escamas rosadas de pronto había cambiado a un color rojizo al tiempo que estiraba con fuerza de un brazo al pesadilla que a duras penas evitó caer de rodillas por lo repentino del jalón sin embargo, había terminado inclinado cara a cara con el otro**

**-Escuchame bien idiota…nunca… repito… NUNCA voy a permitir que nadie intente humillarme o burlarse de mi!- exclamó estallando en ira- entiendes!? Nadie se burlará de mi nunca mas ni me verá como objeto de risa o como alguien que no vale nada! No… jamás… NO VOY A DEJAR QUE TE APROVECHES DE MI!**

**El lagarto respiraba agitadamente mientras tanto un monstruo como el otro se veían a los ojos al tiempo que el silencio parecía rodearles por completo. Randall temblaba perceptiblemente y el equino suavizó el gesto al darse cuenta que tan herido había sido aquella criatura desde tanto tiempo atrás que todo le parecía sonar a agresión y humillación en su contra; en una acción muy diferente a la que permitiría de otros, el equino tan solo le colocó una garra sobre las manos que le estiraban con violencia la camisa gris**

**-Randall- dijo con suavidad el monstruo sabiendo que un tono mas alto tal vez solo lo alteraría mas- solo te estaba retando a intentarlo. No me estaba burlando de ti. Hablaba en serio cuando dije que tenemos una sección infantil como la del sitio donde vienes por si querías tratar primero en esa zona, nunca para menospreciarte porque sé de lo que eres capaz…**

**El de ojos verdes parecía rebuscar algo en los ojos del pesadilla que no apartó la mirada en ningún segundo… hasta que finalmente pareció notarse las manos y le soltó de golpe, caminando hacia atrás con expresión de alarma**

**-Que… que hiciste?- preguntó antes de componer una expresión de miedo y de comprensión al tiempo que de golpe, volvía a sus colores rosados y algo tirando a azul donde la cola mostraba mascrecimiento**

**Se vió unos segundos antes de volver a ver con dudas al equino y le señaló con un dedo**

**-Explicate**

**-Creo que quieres saber, que no hice- respondió con calma el monstruo acomodándose nuevamente el saco antes de ver con advertencia a los otros que parecían no saber como reaccionar ante el lagarto; finalmente, volvieron a sus asuntos no sin continuar viendo a como podían en que resultaba aquello y cuál era el poder que hacía que aquel pequeño monstruo de colores infantiles pudiese tratar de esa manera a su superior sin que este se enfadara- simplemente, dejé de aplicarte el suero que impedía tu mimetismo con el ambiente…**

**-Porqué?- preguntó con toda la desconfianza impregnando la voz del monstruo**

**-Porque confio en ti- dijo llanamente el pesadilla ladeando la cabeza con tranquilidad- eres un monstruo con una meta y con mucho que dar. Sabes lo que quieres y luchas por ello, ya recibiste todo lo que tenías que pagar y lo justo es que empieces de nuevo y eso es lo que te ofrezco… empezar de nuevo- frunció el ceño con seriedad antes de volver a hablar- por supuesto tu sabes si lo tomas o quieres intentarlo de una forma mas difícil, pero te respetaré lo que así prefieras. Tampoco te forzaré a confiar en mi ya que no creo que así funcionen las cosas contigo pero creo que para mostrarte que digo la verdad, debo de empezar a tratarte como debe ser…**

**Añadió mientras el otro parecía regresar a una verdadera lucha sobre las palabras del otro y lo que realmente deseaba hacer al aceptar llegar tan lejos en aquella fabrica**

**-Entonces…**

**-Abreme una estación- replicó el lagarto de escamas rosadas dándole la espalda de golpe mientras el temblor en su cuerpo no pasaba.**

**Alexander le observó de reojo antes de acercarse a una de las estaciones vacías y deslizar la cubierta del computador que correspondía a esta. Tecleó algo rápido y un par de ceros rojizos aparecieron en la pantalla de tiempo de la estación, por encima de la mesa de aquel lugar; de ahí, presionó un botón en una de las paredes y de un hueco cuadrado en le pared, salió lo que parecía un pequeño libreto de tapas marrones.**

**El equino se acercó despacio al lagarto de tonos rosas que no se movía de su lugar como si estuviese mareado por la velocidad a la que acontecía todo aquello y apenas y se removió cuando el otro le tendió aquel libro**

**-Que es esto?**

**-La historia referente a tu area de aparición y lo que normalmente sueles hacer con quienes te encuentras- dijo con suavidad el de ojos rojso a lo que finalmente, el monstruo le observó entrecerrando los ojos aún mas**

**-Como puedes tener algo así?**

**-Lo mande hacer desde que te encontramos- explicó sonriendo muy apenas el equino- esperaba tener la oportunidad de ofrecerte estar aquí… así que estaba preparado para el momento de que pudieras utilizarlo- dijo suavemente mientras Randall finalmente tomaba aquello y lo abría, leyendo a como podía según las dificultades de su vista**

**-Yo asusto niños- masculló muy por lo bajo el de escamas rosadas a lo que el mas alto asintió**

**-Si… pero ahora escalarás a un nivel mas adecuado para ti. Adultos- afirmó**

**Los ojos verdes se levantaron con algo de desconfianza hacia el equino y este finalmente, logró percibir algo mas detrás del brillo de irritación y defensa de aquel monstruo que tenía un tiempo con ellos**

**Estaba aterrado. A un nivel mayor al que tenía cuando les viese por primera vez.**

**Era miedo a pensar que alguien en verdad pudiese confiar casi a ciegas en él, sin prejuzgarle por sus acciones o todo lo que decían de tiempo atrás.**

**Era totalmente nuevo… y no parecía seguro de aceptarlo**

**-Yo se que podrás hacerlo- animo**

**Finalmente el camaleón le entregó aquel libro para darle la espalda y observar la masa negra que se movía extraña y fascinante enfrente suyo**

**-Tienes media hora- dijo con firmeza el equino a lo que el de escamas rosadas tan solo movió apenas la cabeza, antes de avanzar muy lentamente hacia aquello… para luego, desaparecer a través de esta**

**Alexander se acercó a la mesa sin apartar la vista de donde había desaparecido aquel monstruo y presionó la tecla ENTER en el teclado de la mesa… apareciendo un 30 en el reloj por sobre su cabeza, que comenzó a correr hacia abajo conforme pasaban los segundos**

**-Crees que vaya a regresar?- Rykung se había detenido al lado del equino de llamas azules que continuaba observando la zona vacía y negra enfrente de la estación**

**-Lo va a hacer- dijo en un tono bajo el pesadilla- porque ahora, sabe que nos importa- susurró**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	9. Vientos de cambio

**Necropolis**

**CAP 9**

**"Vientos de Cambio"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El viento susurraba suavemente sobre las copas de los arboles aquella noche en el parque.**

**A pesar de que el ambiente en aquel sitio era regularmente cálido y húmedo, en aquel momento una brisa fría parecía removerse entre los troncos que inundaban aquel sitio, así como el húmedo césped y los charcos que se esparcían aquí y allá; era un ambiente demasiado extraño para esa época del año en los pantanos que por lo regular mantenían bastante bien la temperatura a lo largo del día.**

**Las personas que vivían en los alrededores de aquella zona se quejaban continuamente de las partidas de mocosos y personas que se remetían al parque durante las noches en busca de emociones, cazar cocodrilos o pescar amparados por la oscuridad.**

**Les habían atrapado mas de una vez merodeando cerca de sus casas husmeando con intenciones mas allá que simplemente atrapar algo y en otras ocasiones incluso, tenían la impresión de que usaban la soledad de ciertas zonas para otro tipo de actividades que en nada tenían que ver la cacería o asuntos aceptables moralmente; pero no era aquello lo que mas les mantenía en vilo,asomandose de vez en cuando por encima de las bardas cada noche como si pudiesen capturar algo con la vista**

**Un movimiento o susurro por entre el césped mas alto…**

**Una sombra moviéndose repentinamente…**

**Algun**** comentario del vecino, del amigo de algún familiar lejano sobre otra persona que hubiese desaparecido o huido para no volver al adentrarse demasiado en la oscuridad del parque…**

**Ya uno no sabía que creer.**

**Y sin embargo… todavía había quien trataba de encontrar aquello que en silencio parecía provocar que una sensación de incertidumbre y peligro que no desaparecían ni siquiera cuando los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana atravesaban las nieblas dejadas por la noche.**

**Sin embargo, las horas del dia aún se encontraban muy lejos en aquellos momentos.**

**Randall**** se removía por entre los árboles a toda la velocidad que le proporcionaban tanto manos como patas para atravesar las regiones de césped alto y los árboles que se apretaban entre las sombras y actuaban como una buena protección de la vista de los humanos que de vez en vez, aparecían con lámparas en plena cacería; el monstruo de escamas rosadas se aplastaba contra el suelo al percibir una presencia cercana o se hundía en el agua a pesar de la espantosa sensación de frío que le recorría de arriba abajo pero que de todas formas ayudaba a su camuflaje.**

**Su meta eran las casas tipo rodante que se encontraban en los alrededores de aquella zona**

**Un lugar que conocía perfectamente bien ya que había sido un sitio similar el primero en el cuál le habían golpeado con tal fuerza que realmente había pensado que no pasaría de ahí. Su primer lugar de vergüenza y destierro. Un sitio que solo alimentaba mas la llama de su furia y sus deseos de vengarse por cada uno de los momentos de dolor en su existencia; volvió a aplastarse contra el frío suelo húmedo a pesar de lo incómodo que resultaba el lodo.**

**Pero al menos así evitaba cualquier indiscreta mirada que hubiera en su dirección**

**Ya faltaba poco para llegar a donde estaba seguro, había hogares. Y donde había hogares, tenía al menos en uno que haber niños. Y si había niños, habría un armario. Y sin importar el lugar del mundo, si alguno gritaba significaba que la puerta de regreso a su ciudad y su "hogar" se habría abierto.**

**El lagarto se detuvo muy lentamente y bajó la mirada al suelo como si ahí se encontrara algo que llamara su atención pero la realidad era, que sus pensamientos estaban traicionándolo nuevamente**

**Acaso podía llamar "hogar" a un sitio que mas de una vez le había demostrado que no era bienvenido?**

**Volvió a avanzar hasta llegar al borde de una barda vieja y desvencijada cuya pintura amarilla ya se escamaba y caía hacia el lado mas húmedo de la tierra; el monstruo de ojos verdes colocó las patas por encima de aquellas tablas… mas no tomó impulso para treparlas, apoyando la cabeza en estas como si algo muy pesado le impidiese moverse o como si las heridas y debilidad de antes le forzase a mantener las patas en el suelo**

**Pero sabía que no era eso**

**Maldijo para si mismo mientras que de su garganta brotaba un gruñido opaco y clavaba los dedos en la madera, sintiendo como se rasgaba en parte la piel al luchar tan frenéticamente contra sus deseos mas primordiales y su mente que parecía estirarle con el poder de un iman gigante hacia el otro lado.**

**Golpeó aquella barda con coraje mientras apretaba los parpados, tragándose unas ardientes lagrimas que pugnaban por salir. Pero no lo permitiría. Ya no estaba en aquellos años cuando se escondiese de todo aquello que lo aterraba y que dejaba salir entre llantos, lo que le hería y lo que dolían las burlas de los que le rodeaban; el lagarto comenzó a golpear suavemente la frente en la superficie rugosa y humeda delante suyo antes de dejar salir un nuevo quejido.**

**Cuanto tiempo había mantenido esas memorias hundidas en lo mas profundo de su mente?**

**Era tan solo un niño y todo alrededor le asustaba.**

**No podía dormir a solas en su habitación y en mas de una ocasión había optado por colarse en la habitación de su hermana mayor para no pensar en lo que podía esconderse en la oscuridad. Cuando finalmente le habían dado sus gafas y en mas de una ocasión había regresado a casa con estas rotas totalmente y sucio por que los monstruos mas grandes decidían aprovecharse de su falta de visión para aprovecharse de él, mientras que a lo mucho que había podido hacer era suplicar que parasen.**

**Había decidido ser asustador porque su hermana le había animado a ello, convencida de que con eso tomaría mas confianza pero a lo mucho el pequeño lagarto se metía debajo de la cama a estudiar hasta que se quedaba dormido sobre los libros.**

**Y cuando comenzó a desaparecer…**

**Había sido una pesadilla virtual.**

**No había dia que no le arrojasen cosas para verlo cambian de tonos o le empujaban para hacerlo desaparecer de golpe enfrente de todos. Lo peor que había ocurrido gracias a esa habilidad que en su momento aborreció por completo había sido cuando le habían provocado aquella invisibilidad para después, empujarle a la calle; lo último que había sabido era que despertaba en un hospital algunas semanas después sin poder moverse por las fracturas que tenía.**

**Pero lo impulsaba el pequeño fuego que su hermana había encendido en su interior y que lo hizo sostenerse de algo. Porque algún dia (se decía), algún dia todos lo reconocerían y lo respetarían y ya no sería el niño del que podían abusar, sino que sería importante, lo admirarían y lo aplaudirían, se darían cuenta de que realmente ese chico flaco y desaliñado con lentes podía ser grande, podía llegar hasta arriba y entonces…**

**Entonces podría ser uno mas de ellos.**

**Podría ser parte de los monstruos a los que todos amaban y nunca molestarían porque le querrían.**

**Randall**** se alejó despacio de la barda y levantó la cabeza al percibir mas cerca de lo que esperaba, un chillido sisseante y el grito reconocible de un niño humano al ser espantado.**

**-Sisseo de culebra en tercer grado, con brisa nocturna y ventana abierta- musitó por inercia antes de sonreir para finalmente, reir sintiendo como sus ojos quemaban nuevamente, tallándose rápidamente los parpados con un brazo antes de alejarse unos cuantos pasos para después, dar la vuelta y caminar en dirección de regreso al bosque que conformaba parte del pantano**

**Se detuvo frente a uno de los troncos mas rugosos y gruesos que había para luego, treparlo a pesar de las quejas de las heridas que aun eran lo suficientemente profundas para tardar mas en sanar pero no le importó; llegó hasta una rama que le pareció cómoda a su manera y se permitió sentarse en esta para luego, cerrar los ojos y levantar la cabeza hacia el techo de hojas sobre él. Un grito nuevo un poco mas allá y todas las memorias volvieron a golpearle.**

**-Aullido nocturno con viento silbante- musitó volviendo a sonreir- cada sonido a pesar de un área tenía las posibilidades de ser diferente, cierto Wazowski?**

**Michael Wazowski.**

**El único monstruo que de inicio le había recibido como un igual, admirando e incluso alentando su ridícula habilidad que lo avergonzaba, empujándole a mejorar aquello que él consideraba una vergüenza y mostrándole que con un apoyo continuo y entre ambos, podían llegar mucho mas lejos de lo que cualquiera hubiese podido pensar anteriormente; eran tan iguales cuando comenzaron a charlar, a compartir su vida y habían notado que en verdad iban a ser los mejores amigos tal cuál había asegurado el camaleón!**

**Apretó los dedos y gruñó en frustración golpeando su nuca contra el tronco que le servía de respaldo**

**Cómo era que lo había perdido de forma tan estúpida!? Y ante el idiota engreído de James Sullivan! SULLIVAN! Cómo había sido tan imbécil!?**

**Por supuesto. Había tomado confianza, había creído segura y permanente su amistad con el cíclope… y entonces, cuando parecía que finalmente comenzaba a encajar entre el resto le había despreciado por empuje de los otros que le habían empujado a decidir: o deseaba ser amigo de un perdedor que jamás llegaría a nada… o querría ser un monstruo como los demás, popular y conocido por ser todo un asustador**

**Mentiras y tonterías.**

**Conforme pasaba el tiempo y a pesar de que el monstruo verde le demostraba que con todo, no le juzgaba ni le odiaba por sus malas decisiones, aún por sobre el ridículo que le había hecho pasar cuando él sabía perfectamente lo que era ser humillado en público, enfrente de todos; cuantas veces de noche se había arrepentido y en silencio pedía disculpas a quien ya no se encontraba a su lado! Pero claro! Aquel vacío lo había aprovechado aquella cosa azul y enorme, arrebatándole lo único sincero que había tenido en la vida!**

**Maldito fuese ese sujeto!**

**Tal vez si lograba demostrar que era un gran asustador, su mejor amigo volvería a su lado y dejaría a esos… monstruos que ahora conformaban parte de la vida del ciclope. Pero noooooo, por supuesto que no! Esa cosa azul y peluda había arruinado todas sus oportunidades para recuperar nada e incluso, lo poco que había conseguido se lo había estampado en trozos al provocarle caer en aquella competencia… y estaba seguro de que lo había hecho con todo propósito!**

**Era evidente, había descubierto las cosas positivas de una amistad como la del monstruo verde y había hecho todo lo posible por meterse en su camino y alejarlos cada vez mas.**

**La diferencia radicaba en que Randall había sido sincero y honesto en su deseo de amistad con el mas bajito y no buscaba utilizarle como lo había hecho y continuaba haciendo el monstruo con estampado de cubre-excusados que lo mantenía siempre cerca y nunca fuera de la vista; se removió en el tronco haciendo una mueca mientras continuaba con la fila de memorias que ahora se enfocaban en su primer día en aquel trabajo que con gran esfuerzo había logrado obtener.**

**No los otros asustadores de su clase. No los miembros de Roar Omega Roar que después de su falla provocada habían convertido cada uno de los días en la universidad en un recordatorio de lo insignificante y frágil que era, como cuando estudiaba en la primaria y el resto de grados antes de llegar a aquella escuela; cada una de las noches y las horas que le habían marcado de por vida continuaban ardiendo bajo la piel casi como sus mas recientes heridas, en especial cuando había tenido la suerte de camuflarse con mayor habilidad pero escuchando los pasos de aquellos sujetos mientras le buscaban para hacerle pagar la humillación de haber perdido.**

**Ninguno de esos había llegado a donde él, en su primer día, en la mayor empresa de todas.**

**Por segunda vez en su vida, se sentía orgulloso de haber conseguido algo y había pensado en hacer una nueva historia a partir de ese momento… antes de que la realidad lo abofetease sin piedad al re-encontrarse con su antiguo mejor amigo…**

**Y ese sujeto**

**ESE SUJETO! AHÍ! CUANDO IBA A INICIAR SU VIDA NUEVAMENTE!**

**Casi de inmediato sus resoluciones de empezar de cero se habían ido al suelo y se había formado un velo en su mente, uno que no desaparecería jamás y que de ahí en delante le impediría dormir o pensar con claridad:**

**Destruir aquello. Destruir la unión entre esos dos monstruos y acabar para siempre y definitivamente con Sullivan. Sin importar todo lo que le llevase. El esfuerzo o los estudios o las noches sin dormir que aquello le ocasionase. Incluso si tenía que pasar por encima de alguien, si tenía que lastimar a alguien, destruir a otros aún a sí mismo o a quien fuese su mejor amigo y que hubiese sido cegado por el resplandor que rodeaba a aquel tipejo de lunares…**

**No descansaría hasta hacerlo desaparecer de su vida de una manera u otra…**

**Y todo para terminar en aquellos momentos.**

**Humillado nuevamente. Despreciado, odiado, visto como una escoria… incluso dándose cuenta de que había llegado tan lejos que había estado a punto de torturar a aquel por el que había querido luchar en un inicio y que todo había resultado en nada. Solo había conseguido que el monstruo que tanto dolor le había causado ahora fuese mas grande y famoso y que todos, desde sus antiguos compañeros y aliados hasta su propia familia le dieran la espalda, aceptando que él debía de morir si ese era el castigo y que cualquier daño que recibiese era bien merecido**

**Cerró los parpados y apoyo los ojos sobre sus manos, terminando por doblarse hacia delante y recargándose en las rodillas de sus primeras patas**

**No**

**No era lo único que había conseguido… o si?**

**La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle pero al mismo tiempo… estaba mas clara de lo que nunca había estado desde que todo aquel viaje comenzase a tan corta edad.**

**Ironicamente****… aún tenía un sitio a cuál ir.**

**Podía volver a través de aquellas puertas que continuaban abriéndose en el armario de los humanos, dándole la única oportunidad de volver a su antigua vida, siguiendo con el odio, las humillaciones y el tener que vivir de los restos que encontrase, sabiendo que jamás volvería a ver la luz en aquella ciudad y que seguramente su venganza o cualquier plan fracasaría ya que esa era la línea en la que terminaba todo lo relacionado a ellos…**

**O aceptar el ofrecimiento de comenzar de cero.**

**Empezar de nuevo en un sitio que aunque parecían recibirle a regañadientes, de todas formas lo hacían sin forzarle a ocultarse y que parecían de todas maneras aceptar de buen grado cualquier ayuda que pudiese brindar, incluso a pesar de que a sus ojos era una cosa rosa y nada temible. Aunque había quienes le veían con desconfianza y no distaban de ser como el resto de quienes le rodeaban normalmente…**

**Al mismo tiempo, había otros que se notaba que no le temían ni le veían como alguien odioso sino que estaban dispuestos a darle una oportunidad**

**Él… estaba ofreciéndosela sin cuestiones o limites.**

**No le estaba poniendo trabas… no le amenazaba y aunque en un inicio había creído que su encierro correspondía a lo que esperaban de él… ahora que trataba de poner las cosas en línea se daba cuenta de que aquello iba de acuerdo a la necesidad de cordura y salud que le urgía. En su momento no lo había analizado como correspondía pero si le hubiesen dejado correr y escapar cegado por la ira y el dolor… probablemente para aquellos momentos estaría muerto.**

**Muerto y sin nadie que le recordase.**

**Sin oportunidad de hacer algo que esta vez y de forma definitiva, marcase su lugar en el universo.**

**Suavizó la mirada mientras parecía decidirse. No era tan malo. Seguramente el otro monstruo le haría partir de su casa en cuanto estuviese mejor pero a como lo veía, podría conseguirse su propio hogar en aquella ciudad… incluso le decían que había algunas comunidades donde existían monstruos como él, cierto? Significaba que con un buen trabajo en la planta y aprovechando todo lo que sabía, en poco tiempo podría tener su propio hogar nuevamente y que esta vez, no habría motivos para tener que abandonarlo**

**Ahí no podrían arrancarlo ya que la CDA no tenía injerencia.**

**Por lo que creía entender, sus nuevos compañeros le protegerían de esta… Sonrió con diversión al darse cuenta de que ahora había dicho mentalmente "compañeros". Rió fríamente y negó un par de la cabeza, tan rápido así había aceptado lo que vendría a ser, empezar de cero? No se veía tan mal después de todo… además…**

**Un escalofrío que no era de miedo lo recorrió, sin estar muy seguro del porque de este. Abrió los ojos hacia la oscuridad sobre su cabeza y suspiró al darse cuenta de que, lo quisiera o no… aquellos sujetos tan diferentes de él mismo ahora serían parte de su vida. Y no solamente eso. El que ahora sería su nuevo jefe… cerró los ojos y volvió a temblar al darse cuenta de que estaba aceptando aquello, resignándose a que no tenía sentido luchar.**

**Finalmente… y después del cíclope se había dado cuenta de que al menos, al equino cerebro de mula le importaba.**

**Él.**

**El asesino potencial, el lagarto rosado y asusta críos que podía ser un peligro para sí mismo y quienes le rodeaban… el monstruo al que todos perseguían y que se había convertido en una humillante sombra al ser el nuevo juguete de los humanos durante varios meses… él, Randall… le importaba nuevamente a alguien…**

**Su mirada se volvió seria y decidida cuando de golpe desapareció su sonrisa.**

**Era momento de actuar.**

**Frunció el ceño y su cuerpo se enderezó en un solo movimiento, como si una nueva energía extraña se moviese por debajo de sus escamas y se agolpase en la cola aún no crecida que parecía urgida por volver a brotar ante la nueva puerta que se le abría por delante; apretó los puños y movió la mirada hacia el camino donde aquel árbol se encontraba, cambiando de golpe su cuerpo para combinarse perfectamente con las sombras y hojas que le rodeaban**

**Algunas voces se dejaron percibir conforme se acercaban a donde él se ocultaba y el monstruo se encogió con decisión en su posición**

**-Shhh… te juro que escuche algo por esta área…**

**-Que haremos cuando lo atrapemos?- un sujeto con una enorme red y una pequeña lámpara azul susurraba mientras avanzaba muy lentamente a través de la tierra húmeda del pantano**

**-Pues venderlo… que mas!?- susurró el primero tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido- ese cocodrilo gigante no podrá evadirnos con todos los meses de preparación que hemos maquinado…**

**-Pero…- insistió el segundo temblando levemente- he oído por ahí…**

**-Que?**

**-Bueno… me dijeron.. que en esta zona se aparece una cosa extraña que aparenta ser un cocodrilo… pero que se mueve mucho mas rápido y es capaz de tragarte de un solo bocado!- susurró aunmas bajo y con alarma- ya ha atacado a unos cuantos en esta zona… deberíamos volver al sendero principal…**

**-Por favor!- musitó en una exclamación el primer sujeto rodando los ojos con hastío- del otro lado esta lleno de cazadores y no podremos sacar ningún provecho…**

**-Pero el Cuecueyo…**

**-El cuecueyo es una estúpida leyenda para chiquillas que tienen miedo de salir de campamento… ahora cállate!- soltó el primer sujeto haciendo un movimiento repentino con su mano mientras continuaban avanzando**

**Randall**** sonrió suavemente y ladeó la cabeza mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban intensamente en la oscuridad**

**-Así que Cuecueyo, eh?...- susurró haciendo que de golpe se detuvieran aquellos humanos, volteando a todas partes**

**Tal vez… aquello sería tan divertido o mas que asustar a un simple niño**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**El tiempo transcurría en reversa y el reloj se acercaba irremediablemente a los números blancos**

**Alexander Flameburst continuaba apoyando la espalda baja en la mesa de la estación, aguardando con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en la masa negra delante suyo; a su lado el paraguas se mecía, leyendo con aburrimiento un enorme libro de trabajo y de poco en poco, los pasos de la lagarta verde de ojos amarillos se acercaron a aquel pequeño grupo**

**-Ya se ha largado- dijo de mala gana- porqué no lo aceptar y ya, Alexander?- la chupacabras se colocó las garras en la cintura pero el otro permaneció sin moverse en su lugar**

**-Va a volver- dijo con firmeza el equino apenas moviendo la enorme cola de llamas- entonces, tendrás que disculparte con él**

**-Disculparme con él?- dijo agudamente la femina abriendo grandemente sus ojos- y porqué tendría que hacerlo?**

**-Por insistir en fastidiarlo para que no contemos con su ayuda?- dijo el karakasa levantando su enorme ojo aburrido y clavándolo en su compañera- vamos Xo! Si Alex confía en él, nosotros deberíamos hacerlo también… o será que le envidias algo a la lagartija?**

**-Pfeeee- sisseó la mujer rodando sus ojos- que le iba a envidiar yo? Solo no me agrada que tan rápido Alex se distraiga… hasta tu sabes que el trabajo se esta atrasando por la atención que le pone a alguien que probablemente, termine en prisión otra vez!**

**-Bueno… la difamación es suficiente como para que te disculpes- dijo el paraguas azul sonriendo divertido antes de ver hacia el pesadilla que permanecía en silencio, con la mirada clavada en la nada delante suyo- o… eso espero… eso creo… jefe, tu si crees que va a regresar, no?**

**Alex entornó muy apenas los ojos y la de escamas verdes suspiró cerrando los ojos y colocándose una mano en la cabeza**

**-Alex, ese flechazo tuyo solo va a dolerte cuando te den calabazas por necio!- soltó esta a lo que el paraguas se cayó de lado**

**-Espera, que quieres decir con flechazo? oO**

**-Mira, se que en tu familia estas cosas son normales pero en una de esas podría fallar…**

**-Espera Xo!... como es eso de que Alex trae un flechazo? O_O**

**-Y luego nosotros tendremos que aguantar que te encierres en una habitación y te lamentes por haber sido tan inmaduro…**

**-MUJER! Explicaciones!- chilló el monstruo ciclope saltando insistentemente en su palo de madera antes de detenerse al percibir al equino tensarse y enderezarse de la mesa**

**Los otros dos monstruos silenciaron de golpe sus palabras y siguieron con la mirada la vista del mas alto, que ahora relajaba el semblante y muy discretamente dejaba salir un suspiro de alivio y tranquilidad; muy lentamente aquella masa misteriosa en el muro pareció estirarse hacia delante antes de dejar salir la figura del monstruo de escamas rosadas que se cruzaba de brazos y mantenía los ojos cerrados conforme se acercaba al resto**

**El equino dio un par de pasos hacia el otro, siendo seguido por los otros dos que parecían totalmente sorprendidos por su presencia al tiempo que el reloj sobre ellos marcaba 0.**

**-Que tal encontraste el trabajo?- preguntó Alexander sonriendo con interés a lo que Randall rechistó con fastidio**

**-Demasiado sencillo… he visto mocosos con mas valor y con menos tamaño que esos dos- el monstruo de ojos verdes se rascó la entrada de uno de sus oídos haciendo una mueca de autosuficiencia al tiempo que se colocaba el resto de los brazos en la cintura; un poco mas allá, el resto de trabajadores de la planta sonrió al ver aquel resultado, en cierta forma animados al darse cuenta del significado del volver de aquel sujeto**

**-Entonces te quedarás?- preguntó Alexander levantando una ceja**

**-Jmm… por favor- Randall levantó la barbilla con orgullo- que? No hay mas trabajo?**

**El equino compuso una expresión de feliz orgullo ante aquella respuesta antes de volverse hacia la chupacabras que dejó salir un gemido de resignación ante aquello**

**-Xochitl… trae su contrato- dijo en tono autoritario a lo que la lagarta soltó un nuevo sonido y se dio la vuelta de golpe- Rykung…**

**-Eo!- replicó el paraguas volviendo a su lectura del libro, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo ante lo que ahora ocurría**

**-Serás el nuevo ayudante del señor Boggs- dijo con igual firmeza al de color azul que abrió su enorme ojo de golpe antes de caerse de la mesa de trabajo- muéstrale su estación para que se identifique con esta- Alex se viró de lado para ver a Randall y asintió una sola vez- espero muchas cosas de usted- asintió una vez con la cabeza, antes de retirarse dejando al lagarto rosa en aquel mismo sitio**

**El monstruo de escamas rosadas rió entre dientes con una expresión mas liviana… como si algo dentro suyo se hubiera liberado**

**"Son los vientos de cambio, supongo" pensó para si mismo antes de asomarse por el borde de la mesa para ver a quien sería su nuevo compañero y por el golpe contra el suelo, se había abierto completamente girando sobre la punta de la cabeza**

**-Entonces?- dijo hacia este apoyándose la barbilla en ambas manos sobre la mesa- que sigue?**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


End file.
